On A Mission
by Sayuri Kanboku
Summary: When a girl and her friend find a building they haven't seen before and open the doors, they fall into a world full of the unknown. Romance/Friendship/Humour/Loss Please Review.
1. Chapter One: Friendship

**Okay, finally I finished writing the story… Actually it didn't take that long. Finally I convinced myself it would be read… Nope wait that didn't take long either. Hmm? I know finally I got off my Lazy arse and decided to write this damn story… Yeah that sounds about right.**

**Now without further ado I announce this story and do the copy write thing (That I just remembered is called a disclaimer).**

***Que fast talking***

**Lost in Wars of the Stars is created by Sayuri Kanboku, however I do not own any of the Characters within it apart from Lillian and Cheyenne and possibly a few other character's I throw in. Lucas Film is to thank for the brilliant series we call 'The Clone Wars'.**

***End fast talking* *Breath***

**This is just a basic background story… I hope you like**

**And now the story.**

**Chapter One: Friendship**

Normally she wouldn't be so bothered during the summer holidays, it was summer for once a very rare thing was to be hot in the North of Europe…No not Iceland, Come back a bit. Yeah that's it England. Anyway, getting back to the story, she wouldn't be so annoyed, in fact she loved the summer, she just loved being warm and most summer holidays included the fact that you didn't have to go to school, which was another bonus.

And that's the downfall and core of her annoyance, after just less then a year of staying at home; it was starting to get a bit much. Why is she at home? Well she would never admit it directly to someone's face but, she failed. Yup, she failed her most recent year at College, she went there to take 3 A-Levels and admittedly failed miserably. She knew it was coming and truthfully she didn't care, but when she got that envelope with her results in, the shock got to her and she couldn't help the tears that cascaded down her face, it was actually pitiful to watch. She knew it was coming and yet cried at the outcome 3 E's, in History, Politics and English, her reason for each one, she hated her English teacher, didn't understand Politics and as for History, well she did try except it was based on two units, one about the history of pop culture the other about Russia. She passed her Russia exam, but if it wasn't for the pop culture, she would have passed at least one A-Level.

Even though she messed up one year at college, she's giving it another go, this time she'll know what to expect and this time she's going for an I.T course.

Staring out the window she held one of the oriental fans in her hand, lightly fanning it backwards and forwards, her face as grim as thunder, she was sick of staying at home, it was beginning to get boring, sure she had her occasional Karate lesson that she practically has to be forced to go to now. She used to go out of her own will but ever since her favourite teachers left (One she admittedly had a crush on) she started to despise the lessons, they never made her work to her full capacity and she couldn't just quit, she never quit at anything, but not only that they had already paid in advance and her parents weren't going to let that money go to waste. She was quite happy she was almost a black belt, two belts away from it however she felt from how bad the lessons were taught, she only felt as if she were a blue belt at best and if she were ever to come up against a Brown belt (Her current belt) and they fought, he or she would kick her arse into next week if she was lucky.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the people go about their daily business, she continued to fan herself as she rested her head on the palm of her hand which in turn she rested her elbow on the sill of the window. Eventually even that got tiresome, she put the fan in her right hand and continued the redundant task of fanning herself, to which at one point she stopped and placed her left arm outside the window she could see quite a strong breeze about to come, since the leaves on the trees had began to rattle slightly. Watching the trees begin to arch as the wind blew by, the first smile of the day etched itself onto her lips as she felt the breeze pass by her arm, she closed her eyes soothingly as she recognised the feeling, which years ago she knew what the feeling felt like.

It took her ages to figure out this particular felling and it only happened at specific times, it was such a unique feeling and every time it happened she savoured it. The temperature has to be warm enough you don't need to have a jumper out side and the wind has to be just ever so slightly colder, so that when a strong enough breeze came, it would feel as if it's brushing up against you and caressing every part of bare skin. It would have the exact same feeling as if a thin piece of silk was being pulled past your skin, that's the feeling this wind gave her and she loved it. But what made it unique was that fact that when silk touched you, you could touch it however with the wind you can't grab hold of it, the thought that something invisible and untouchable could give you such a feeling of pleasure was indescribable that the only thing that would compare was the expression that it feels like silk.

As quick as it had arrived the sensation relieved itself from her arm and the sorrow filled look plastered itself on her face once more, drawing her arm back in and on the way she grabbed hold of the handle to the window and pulled the window closed and turned around, half heartedly throwing the fan onto he bed before she made her way across her room and sat down on her chair to face the computer screen. Moving the mouse the screen lit back up and she saw a message on the computer.

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Hey. You going to answer me? (8:23am)_

_Hello… Anyone there? (8:25am)_

_Listen if you don't answer me now. I'm not going to give you the cookie I baked you (8:26am)_

_That's it I'm eating it (8:30am)_

_Taking a bite out of it now (8:30am)_

_Oh come on! Answer me already (8:31am)_

Upon reading the messages the second smile came from her as she read her friends comments.

_**Lillian**__:_

_Calm down I'm here :D What's up? (8:32am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Finally! I thought you had died! (8:32am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Ha ha, very funny. Nope still alive and kicking. So what's so urgent? (8:33am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Nothing, just wanted you to know I had a cookie :) (8:34am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_-.-' Oh your evil! (8:34am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_I know :P Anyway. Wath'cha doin? (8:35am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Nothing much since you took me away from staring outside (8:36am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Again! Seriously. When are you going to stop doing that? (8:36am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_When I find something better to do with my life (8:37am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Hey! You don't find talking to me better then staring out of the window. I'm hurt ;.; (8:37am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_You should be (8:37am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_That's it! You're getting out the house and now! (8:37am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Oh really and who's going to make me? (8:38am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Me and my friendlings the Storm Troopers (8:38am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Oh come on, that's not even an army. If you want an army go find some Clone Troopers (8:39am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Yeah, your right (Even though THEIR THE SAME THING!) okay then just me (8:39am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_I'm not afraid of your wrath. Bring. It. On. (8:39am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_*sighs* you asked for it *leaves* (8:40am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Wait I'm sorry. Come back. I'll get ready to go out -.-' (8:40am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Good girl ^.^ (8:40am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_So where are we going? (8:40am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_I dunno. Just down town I guess (8:41am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Hmm, nice to know you've thought it through. Okay I'll be ready (8:41am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Hey! If you've got any better ideas, I'd certainly like to hear them (8:42am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Nope I'm good. So what time? (8:42am)_

_Hello? (8:43am)_

_Cheyenne you there? (8:46am)_

_Don't tell me you chocked on your cookie and are now chocking to death (8:48am)_

_Cause you know that would be a pretty awesome way to go (8:50am)_

_Death by cookie. You'll go to heaven (Assuming you actually make it) and they'll ask "Hey how did you get hear?" you'll be like "Who me?" they nod "A cookie. Killed me!" and then the noise from that ASDF movie would happen (8:52am)_

_You know that part where he's like "I backed you a pie" and the other one says "Oh boy! What flavour is it?" And then he says in a cool voice (The voice you'd say "Killed me" in) "Pie Flavour" and then that noise. That would be how it would end and they'd all have like 'OMGWTF-YOUREPIC' look :P (8:54am)_

_Come back any time (8:55am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Hey, sorry I'm back. Had to get another Cookie ^.^ (9:10am)_

_Oh great now your gone :( (9:16am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Yup. But now I'm back :D (9:25am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Where'd you go? (9:26am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_I went to change and do my hair (9:27am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Oh cool, btw what are you wearing? (9:27am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Do you know how perverted that sounds (9:27am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Yes I do realize that, but it wouldn't matter unless you were wearing something skimpy, which I doubt you are (9:28am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_How do you know? (9:28am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_O.O' Are you? (9:28am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_God No! (9:28am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Thought as much. Anyway, what are you wearing? I don't want to repeat what happened last time (9:29am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Again, Not my fault! (9:29am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_IT'S SO YOU'RE FAULT! If you didn't change your top, I wouldn't have followed round a women wearing the exact some outfit you told me (9:30am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_He he he, I still find it funny how long you followed her without realizing it wasn't me (9:31am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_I can't believe how okay she was about it! I mean I even spoke to her about me and Brandon (9:32am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Ha! Seriously and her reaction? (9:32am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_-.-' I'm so going to regret this – "Brandon? I thought he died last year of lukemia" (9:33am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_HAHA! That's hilarious, I'm guessing that's when you realized it wasn't me (P.S it's Leukaemia) (9:33am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_No *Sigh* I thought (As at the time of me thinking it was you) you were joking, then she was like "Honey, I don't know you. Go find the poor mother you wandered away from" (And P.S.S – I DON'T CARE!) (9:34am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_He he ^.^ That women is now a ledged :D (P.S.S.S: You should care) (9:34am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Agreed (P.P.S: Well I don't so HA!) (9:34am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Fine what ever… Oh are you going to answer my question? (9:35am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_O.O (9:36am)_

_You asked a question? (9:36am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_*sigh* Nice to know you pay attention to me (9:37am)_

_And yes (9:37am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_And the question was? (9:37am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_I should tell you… Why? (9:37am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Cause If you don't, we will never actually get to going out! (9:38am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Ever thought that, that was my plan? (9:38am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Oh you're good (9:38am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Why thank you (9:38am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Now. TELL ME THE DAMN QUESTION (9:39am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Wgdasgfurykhyjgdkljhogfihk! (9:39am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_O.o WTF? (9:39am)_

_What the hell is that, did you drop your face on the keyboard? (9:40am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Unfortunately yes, I've just had to glue it back on with super glue (9:41am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Oh shut up! You know what I meant (9:41am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Lol, yes… Yes I do. (9:41am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_So? (9:42am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_So? What? (9:43am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_What was the question? (9:43am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Figure it out (9:43am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_NO… Tell me dammit! (9:44am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Fine… I asked what time do you want to meet up? (9:44am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Finally! Erm, how about 12-ish? (9:45am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Oh very accurate… So I'll arrive at 12:00 on the dot and you'll arrive at 12:59 and go "What? It's 12-ish" (9:46am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Haha, yer pretty much. How about 12:22? (9:46am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_That's very accurate (9:47am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Oh come on. Make up your mind (9:47am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Fine 12:22 it is (Awkward time :P) See you there (9:48am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_WAIT! (9:48am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Urgh… What now? (9:49am)_

_**Cheyenne**__:_

_Now you didn't answer my question. What are you wearing? (9:50am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Ohhhhh. (Still a perverted question!) Jeans and a long sleeve white shirt, with my military style waist coat over it. My fav grey ankle high boots and my black coat, hair straightened and down. (9:51am)_

_**Cheyenne**__;_

_Okay, I'll meet you outside Waterstones. See you in a bit Bye x x x (9:52am)_

_**Lillian**__:_

_Cya x x (9:52am)_

As soon as she logged off of Skype she looked at the time, it wasn't too late to go out and they could still get a lot done in a couple of hours, now she just need permission from her mother and a lift from her father. Pushing herself away from the desk so the wheels on the bottom of her chair rolled away, she spun round and hopped off of her chair continuing to go straight out of the room and across the narrow hallway to the slightly curved stairs directly outside her bedroom door. As she walked across the hallway, her eyes glanced to the entrance to the bathroom, directly diagonally left from the entrance of her room.

Going up the stairs two by two, she walked passed her brothers and parents room and the first door on her left was her mum study, she walked in and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"Mum" She paused her mum hummed acknowledging that she had heard her.

"I just spoke to Cheyenne; she wants to meet me outside Waterstones at 12:22"

"12:22, that's awfully precise for Cheyenne" Lillian chuckled at her mums comment and nodded her head slightly

"I know" There was a brief moment where no words were exchanged as Lillian assumed her mum was contemplating her proposal.

"I'm okay with it as long as your dad can give you a lift" Lillian smiled and pushed herself off of the wall while she turned around to leave.

"I'm working on it" She continued down the stairs walking down the hallway this time and passed the sitting room and into the 2nd study where her dad's and brothers computer was. The back door was open and a chilling wind came through, another bad thing about this country it was only warm if you were in the sun, just get the wind and its cold (Well most of the time) She stood behind his chair as he was busy playing some RTS she stood there watching for the time being since she did have a fond interest in games and that being the main motivation for her wanting to do a course in I.T, after a few moments her dad spoke.

"What do you want?" He asked, it might seem rude written down, but the tone he had actually sounded quite sincere and genuinely curious. She jumped slightly at his sudden voice, she smirked.

"Cheyenne wants to meet me in town, can I have a lift?" Her voice had that sickly sweet tone to it, everyone had said that she had her dad wrapped round her little finger, it was partly true but only to an extent, they would often play fight with each other, for example they both seat on the same double seated couch in the sitting room watching T.V and out of no where her father will punch her hard in the leg and even if company was around he would still do it. But even though it would hurt she would laugh and just punch him back and then started the punching competition sometimes she won and sometimes he did, but at the end of it they both had sore legs.

"What did your mother say?"

"She said it was okay if you gave me a lift"

"Okay what time do you want to leave?" Lillian looked up at the clock on the wall

"About now" A groan came from her dad and she smiled and gave him a big hug as he paused his game and got up

"Get your things ready, I'll get my shoes on"

"Thank you" She sort of sung as she skipped back to her room, grabbing her over-the-shoulder bag, it wasn't one of those purse sized ones it was one of those school bag ones, holding her just in case resources. Grabbing her phone charger and phone she put the charger in her bag and her phone in her pocket, her mother was very paranoid and insisted that Lillian have her phone with her whenever she goes out. She walked out of her room and on to the hallway, walking round on the other side of the banister she passed the sitting room and study and walked down stairs to the 1st floor of her 3 floor house where the kitchen and dinning room were following her dad. On the way towards the door she saw her bother holding a sausage roll and a drink

"Where you going?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink

"Meeting Cheyenne in town"

"Ahh, Kay cya" She nodded and put her hand on the door knob standing outside she leaned back into the house

"Bye mum, Love you" She shouted up

"Love you too" she smiled and looked at her brother

"Love you bye"

"Love you too" She replied as she closed the door and ran down the front stairs towards the blue ford that was her father's car. She wasn't sure what its specific name was but it was long and the trunk was big because he needs to take a lot of tools with him to his job where he built and fixed printers. No, not the printers that offices use to print a few pages of a presentation try the big printing presses that newspaper and book publishers use to get lots printed at a time and that required a lot of tools.

She hopped in the front passenger seat and put her seat belt on allowing her dad to pull out of the drive way and make their way town. After a short drink to town, he parked near Waterstones where she unhooked her belt and leaned over the gear stick giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, thanks for the lift bye" She smiled and started getting out of the car

"Love you too, have fun" she now stood outside the car her hand on the door and her back slightly arched so she could see him, she smiled and nodded, pushing the door it slammed shut and she straightened her back as she stayed in the same position watching him drive away until the vibration of her phone going off caught her attention, she dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

'_1 New Message_'

She tapped her touch screen

'_Where are you? I'm here… Which is a first, anyway Hurry the HELL up!_'

A smile etched itself on her face she put the phone back in her pocket and ran down a small alleyway that separated the road behind the shops from the high street in front of her. Once she was through she stopped running and looked around.

"There you are" Cheyenne spoke as she came up behind "Where have you been?" Lillian smiled as she turned round and looked at her watch.

"What it's just gone 11… Were both early" She stated as she dropped her hand Cheyenne looked around.

"Okay do you want to go our separate ways and meet back here at 12:22" Lillian raised her eye brows at Cheyenne's comment

"And that point in that would be…?"

"We'd be on time" Lillian laughed

"How about we both go wander together and meet back here at 12:22. That way we would both be on time and early" She smiled

"Good plan Batman" Cheyenne commented as she started to walk away, Lillian did a little jog to catch up to her friend.

"So where first" Cheyenne glanced at her from the corner of her eye

"Hey just cause I suggested we come down here doesn't mean I have a plan" Lillian threw her hands in the air

"I assumed you knew what we'd be doing" Cheyenne folded her arms

"Well it's not my fault you made me early" Lillian stopped but Cheyenne continued walking, Lillian just stared at Cheyenne's back before shouting to her

"How is it MY FAULT!" She ran after Cheyenne who just laughed.

**Okay so there it is, I hope it's funny cause that's how I intended it and please review I'd love to see what you think about it :D And without further ado, I begin on Chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Lost

**Okay Chapter 2 is here, I'm hoping to update these fairly quickly but you know what really motivates me? The fact that people review if you do that you receive one of Cheyenne's famous Cookies and a mention at the end of the next story I publish :) I know its bribery… Does it work?**

**Anyway, not going to do the disclaimer thing since I did it last time and you should know now :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Lost<strong>

Feet connected hard with the ground, passers by looked on in confusion and maybe the slightest form of distress as two teenage girls rushed by.

"What's the time!" One shouted at the other as they skidded turning up another path way.

"12:21" The other shouted as they ran as fast as they could.

"We're never gonna make it"

"Don't talk like that, We'll make it" She shouted turning another corner and their target came into their sights.

"There it is. Come one just a little further" The other looked at her watch constantly as they ran and slid to a halt, they panted as they looked at each other.

"The… Time?" One girl asked the other, at first she was reluctant to look and then a smile crossed her face.

"12:22" She grinned standing straight from having her hands resting on her knees, the other girl punched the air

"Yes I knew we'd make it" The other girl narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me Cheyenne, But I do believe you said 'We're never gonna make it' did you not" Cheyenne shrugged

"Ahh, details. Details… Actually want to go into Waterstones now?" She asked, Lillian smiled

"Sure" She followed Cheyenne into the building and walked around, Lillian stopped at the Manga section while Cheyenne walked further up to the Dark Fantasy section. After a while Lillian join Cheyenne at the Dark Fantasy section.

"Couldn't find any Manga?" Lillian sighed and shook her head a smile came to Cheyenne's face as she picked out a book "Here try this" she gave Lillian the book.

"Vampire Academy" She gave Cheyenne a confused look.

"Oh come on I know you. You'll love it" Lillian sighed at the response and got her purse out.

"Have you got something?" Lillian asked, Cheyenne nodded and showed her the book she was holding "Glass Houses?" she looked at Cheyenne confused who in turn looked at Lillian completely shocked.

"Do not tell me you've never heard of the Morganville Vampires?" Lillian shook her head and shrugged her shoulders; Cheyenne gasped and mock fainted "How could you not know?" Lillian pointed to a part on the book.

"It says it's Volume 1, if you know about it, why are you buying the first book?" Cheyenne looked at the front over and frowned.

"Damn I didn't think it would mention that" Lillian laughed "Well I've read reviews and they say it's good… At least I've heard about them" Lillian waved her hand at the comment.

"Meh, I'm not bothered, anyway, let's pay and go" Cheyenne followed after Lillian.

"You seem eager to go, what's up?"

"I dunno, just have the urge to leave" Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders and they both paid for their books, after they left the shop and wandered around some more.

After a couple of minutes of wandering around aimlessly, it started to annoy both teens as they couldn't figure out what to do. Lillian continued to walk down the street her head down a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Okay, Cheyenne what do you…want….to….d-…. Cheyenne?" As she spoke she turned to her side where she didn't see her friend, turning round further as she continued to slow down her sentence she saw her friend staring down an alley way and questioned as to what she was doing. Cheyenne turned back to Lillian and beckoned her over with her hand, she shrugged and did so walking to her friend and stopped next to her. She looked at her friend for some explanation and just got a blank face that stared down the alley; Lillian shook her head and followed her friends gaze when she too spotted what had struck Cheyenne so much that she stopped.

A large building stood at the end on the alley not a very fancy building. More like a warehouse type building with its windows smashed, some boarded up, others stuck together with tape. It looked barren and deserted and gave off a feeling of utter depression, Lillian stepped forward.

"I've never seen that building before" Cheyenne stepped next to her.

"Wanna check it out?" Cheyenne whispered a slight hint of excitement in her voice Lillian smiled and turned her head to the side.

"Hell yeah!" Cheyenne laughed and they both ran forward down the alley and stood in front of the door "Wait a second, do we have everything?" Lillian asked before Cheyenne opened the door a sigh escaping her mouth as they both crouched down and opened their bags.

"Okay, I have my set of clothes, phone charger, Ipod, knife, torch and my small ration of food and drink" Lillian smiled at Cheyenne and checked of her imaginary list.

"Check to clothes, Check to charger and Ipod, Check to Knife and torch and Check to food and drink. Plus extra batteries" Cheyenne looked up

"Batteries?" She questioned Lillian and closed her bag, standing up.

"I'm not repeating last time we got lost" Cheyenne followed suit and smiled "This time if something does happen, I want to be ready. That shack was not fun to stay in for 3 nights, with no change of clothes, river water to clean and drink and berries that made you seriously ill" Lillian shuddered at the thought of those 3 nights.

"That's not what disturbed me… What I hated was the silence, no music since our phones died. I'm not gonna let that happen again" Lillian chuckled remembering how much Cheyenne liked music, she was going to take it at her first year of college doing the Bass and in Lillian's eyes Cheyenne was extremely good at it, Lillian herself preferred Piano, but couldn't play many things, only the odd short song such as green sleeves or something like that. If she could choose anything, it would be to sing, but most people had criticized her singing voice, but it didn't stop her singing. She was never going to be professional she knew that and absolutely hated hearing her singing voice after it was recorded. But she was never going to stop singing the songs she liked, Cheyenne loved Lillian's singing voice, but Lillian knew Cheyenne was being biased.

After knowing that they had covered everything Cheyenne pushed down on the door handle and went in first Lillian followed close behind, they walked into a wall of total darkness.

"Keep the door open so we can see" Cheyenne said as she walked towards the left, Lillian nodded even though she knew Cheyenne wasn't looking at her. She started to walk to the right being curious of what was inside, her hand softly dragged itself against the door as she pushed on it to keep it open while she went to have a look, and as soon as the tip of her middle finger stopped touching the door it slammed shut, with a huge bang.

"What the hell!" Cheyenne screamed as she turned around to face the door in the now pitch black room, even though they saw outside windows were broken they couldn't see a shred of light seeping through "I thought I told you to keep the door open!" Cheyenne yelled in the direction she thought Lillian was in as she tried to calm down. Lillian on the other hand had her hand resting on her chest as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down, before she looked in the direction of her shouting friend, slight anger came up as she heard her friend blame her.

"I did, I didn't know as soon as my hand would leave the stupid thing that it would slam shut!" She shouted back pointing at the door, they both knew they couldn't see each other but continued with their hand gestures as if they knew what the other was doing which was partly true.

"Urgh… It doesn't matter it just scared me" Cheyenne finished and started walking towards the door and put her hand on it and pulled. It didn't budged, but since Cheyenne thought it would be simple to pull on, she lost her grip and fell back with a thump.

"Cheyenne! Are you okay?" Lillian called out upon hearing her friend fall over

"Yer, I'm good" She got back up quickly and walked over to the door this time placing two hands on it and pulling, after a few tugs she stopped "Uh oh" She said in a low voice.

"What? What is it!" Lillian called slightly panicked she hadn't moved from her spot.

"The doors kind of…er… Locked" Cheyenne said back, rubbing the back of her head.

"What!" Lillian shouted "No that's not good, I so don't want to be stuck in here… Where are you?" She said as she started walking towards the location where she heard her friend.

"I'm by the door, how else would I have known it's locked"

"Oh shush" Lillian retorted to her friends sarcasm as she walked over to the door with her hands in front of her she carefully put one foot in front of the other as she walked with her hands moving round in circles to see if she could touch anything. Upon finding the door she moved her hands around to find Cheyenne.

"Well… Are you going to come to the door and give me a hand?" Cheyenne's voice rang out and Lillian cupped her ears.

"Ouch! You don't need to shout in my ear!" She said back, Cheyenne knotted her eyebrows.

"What? But I can't see you?"

"And I can't see you? You're not by the door" Cheyenne put her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am!" Lillian covered her ears once more.

"Will you stop shouting" Lillian stated back "I'm by the door, where are you?"

"By the door. Seriously! Put your hand on the door knob" Cheyenne put her hand on the door knob after telling Lillian to do it.

"Okay" Lillian said as she too put her hand on the door knob. But neither could feel each other's presence there, before a bright light shone in front of them and forced them both back away from the door. Lillian crashed to the floor after being flung back and skidded to a halt, she stay still for a moment her body trying to accept what just happened, after landing on her back with her eyes shut as the impact stunned her body her mind figured out she had been thrown backwards.

Moving her arm she groaned as a dull pain ached its way over her body, pushing herself with one arm she rolled over and managed to get to all fours another groan escaped her lips as she lifted her head to look around.

"Urgh… Cheyenne?" She called out softly, but there was no answer, pushing herself up again she managed to stumble onto her feet. Looking around once more she saw a figure and it wasn't moving, her eyes widened as her mind feared the worst.

"Cheyenne!" She called out urgently, her panic made her mind only think of her thoughts and nothing else, the sound of feet running outside the door and engines roaring, nothing else mattered but the welfare of Cheyenne. She ran over and skidded down to her knees stopping just before she hit the figure, placing her hand on her shoulder , she instantly snapped round and faced Lillian.

"Your… Your not Cheyenne" She stuttered out, her face with shock as she stared at the women with grey hair tied in a bun who fiercely snatched herself away from Lillian.

"Damn right I'm not! Now keep your voice down or you'll get us all killed" She hissed in a low voice, as she got up and moved away from her, Lillian stared at the ground where the women was laying, her face motionless, eyes wide and mouth open, her heart beating so fast it completely contradicted her appearance to the outward universe. Then she snapped.

Her body moved to quickly for her mind to comprehend that she was standing up and as a result her head become increasingly lighter, feeling hot and cold at the same time as dizziness to hold of her sight, but still it didn't stop her determination of try to find her friend. She started stumbling around, loosing her footing a couple of times as she looked for Cheyenne, moments passed and for a split second her panic had subsided enough for her to consider the outside world, long enough so that she was able to hear the footsteps that marched onwards outside the door.

"Cheyenne" She whispered in a low voice as she had immediately convinced herself her friend had walked outside, she ran forwards towards the door. A sense of horror that her objective of finding her friend was going to be delayed washed over her as she was prevented from even reaching the door, a strong arm had clamped down on her torso, trapping her arms as a large hand covered her mouth muffling the slight surprised yelp that left her mouth. Her horror increased as the person holding her pulled her further away from the door as her panicked eyes searched quickly trying to find the source of her prevention as her body tried and failed to get out of there grip.

"Shut up!" It hissed in a sort of shouting whisper, her heart stopped for a moment as she realized it was a male, but he sounded odd, like he was underwater or something "If you continue to act this way, we'll be dead for sure" he continued, she really wished he would let go of her now, but no such luck he kept a firm grip on her, obviously not trusting her on her own. Which was probably a good idea, at any rate she would leap for the doors the first chance she got, then suddenly a thought came into her head when she had the time to study her surroundings.

'_This isn't the same room we went into!_' She sort of yelled in her head as all the piece fixed together, the room they were in before the explosion, was huge, dark and cold as well as being completely empty. This one was small, some orange light was coming through cracks in the wall, it was rather warm, even before she was being held by the male and not only that, she had found two other people in here. She could tell it was small, since the orange light that looked like it was coming from a setting sun shone through cracks and small gaps (that she guessed was windows) lit up some areas of the room, that's how she found the women she thought was Cheyenne, not only that she could feel the person holding her was leaning against the wall since she was being pulled against him she could feel his legs were more relaxed then the arms holding her and she wasn't that far away from the door.

She kept looking as far left and right as she could without moving her head to see more, if she wasn't being held to not run away and had Cheyenne was by her side, this would be a perfect place to just sit and chat, but right now all she wanted to do was get out.

There was a bang at the door.

"I knew we were missing some people, get in there and search them out!" She heard a male yell from behind the door; her eyes widened as she felt the male holding her stiffen.

"Oh shit" He whispered as his grip on her loosened while he looked around for some way out.

"Hey I found something, come this way" some other voice said, it didn't sound like the male nor the women, but more like a women with a very squeaky voice, the man that was holding her quickly released her and Lillian stumbled forwards trying to catch her breath. The man that was holding her had checked what that person had found and nodded to the others, Lillian just stared in awe at them, she couldn't believe it. As they started making their way out the man came back towards her, but this time she could see him. She was completely shocked and stunned at the same time.

"Sorry girly, But you ain't coming with us" If she wasn't so shocked at the fact that it looked like a humanoid fish was talking to her she would have questioned what he meant, but obviously he was willing to give her an answer without her question and in the form of an action.

A sudden thump made the air in her lugs leave as her eyes widened (If they could at this point) Her arms automatically wrapped around her stomach as she coughed, her body buckling over as her head lowered he didn't waste any time and struck her again this time in the back of her neck, she let out a moan as she collapsed, stopping herself from falling face first on the ground she stuck her arms out and caught herself. She groaned at the pain she felt running down her spine and panted trying to keep it under control. The male didn't mess around as he left immediately after she had fallen; closing the exit they had found and with only moments to spare as Lillian held herself on all fours trying to recover from being hit.

The room suddenly filled with light, startled and in pain she spun herself round and landed on her bum her arms out behind her keeping her up as she stared at the now opened door, she stared intently at the door as three figures stepped through, she gasped as they stared her down and the only thing she could do was speak.

"Oh shit"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Chapter Two is now done, I hope you like.<strong>

**And a huge massive thanks to Xander867 to being my first reviewer :D here's your virtual cookie (I always keep to my promises)**

**Anyway, off to work on Chapter Three, trying to keep the word count the same… last on was 4,716 (I think) and this one is at 3,297 so not far off, I kinda wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger :D**


	3. Chapter Three: Hostage

**Gah! So Chapter Three is here, later then usual (Sorry about that) and I'm losing it :S I can't seem to think of what to write next… Anyway. I'm really going to try and post this coming weekend, but as you all know life can get in the way, but I'll really try. **

**I want to thank Xander867 again for another review :D also thanks to PandoraH76 and Rosesforever294 :D My e-mail thingy wont work, So I'm going to post mini replies here.**

**Xander – Don't worry all will be revealed :D**

**Pandora – Thank you :D**

**Rosesforever – Thank you :) Sorry if it offends you, in my defence I have rated this as T so it should really be expected, if there was no swearing then I would have rated it as K+. Also people swear in real life and I'm trying to make it as real as it possibly can be (You know minus the whole going to the SW:CW universe :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Hostage<strong>

"For the last time where are your friends?" A male voice spoke highly out to the teen standing in front of him as two of his men pointed their guns at her.

"You can't say 'for the last time' if you've only asked the question once" She retorted shaking her head slightly, giving the impression she knew something about interrogation and he was doing it wrong.

"We know they were in there with you, where are they?" He commanded as he gave her a stern look.

"You see now if you didn't say it the first time, it would have worked perfectly there" she pointed at him as if the sentence was written in the air in front of her and she was pointing to a point in the sentence he just spoke where his words should have gone. In the seconds that passed, she definitely didn't see it coming; he stepped forward and grabbed her round the throat pulling her up to his eye level.

She felt the tips of his fingers digging under the back of her jaw as he pulled up, it was one of the most uncomfortable feelings she's ever had, it felt he was forcing her head to tilt back, but that was just her response to the pain trying to subside it. This plus his palm jolting her Adam's apple up and down and rolling it over her wind pipe made her cough for air as well as gag when it rolled across her food pipe. No, this was definitely not a nice experience, gagging and chocking for air at the same time.

What made it worse was that her feet were just slightly above the ground, high enough so that she just about couldn't touch the floor with her feet pointing down trying to keep herself up on her tip toes, almost as if he was taunting her. She wrapped her hands around his single hand '_Damn you for being strong_' She thought to herself, as she pulled at his hand trying to break herself free, at one point her nails dug into his skin, scratching him. He flinched and squeezed harder on her neck, gasping she stopped pulling at his hand and now tried to stick her fingers between his hand and her neck.

"No games, this is enough" He threw her to the ground where she gasped for air, holding her throat she coughed a few times trying to get herself in a more elegant position then the one she was in at the moment with her face against the floor, but struggled as the air loss made her feel weak.

"Go put her with the rest" He waved his hand as he turned around and made his way out, the two guards bet down and grabbed an arm each pulling her up quite harshly, she gritted her teeth as they guided her outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

"Hmm, well what do we have here?" A voice rang out as Lillian stared in awe at the men in front of her as one specific one walked out and knelt down in front of her, staring at her intently "Care to introduce yourself" It sounded more like a demand then anything and she couldn't believe who was talking to her, her mouth was parted as she tried to find the words, but nothing came out. His expression from quite a neutral one changed in a flash to a face of disappointment and frustration, with a hint of anger "Fine don't feel like talking. Come on" He forcefully grabbed one of her arms and dragged her too her feet, then pulled her along with him until they were at the door where he pushed her forwards.

Stumbling to a halt, she didn't understand why he was doing this but when she looked up she understood completely. She knew where she was, she knew who he was and what he was but two questions were left unanswered. Why was she here? And where was Cheyenne? And one fact that she was determined to believe in… This was a dream.

Regaining her composure, her back facing the male that had just forced her out of the room she was just in, her eyes stared out through the hole in the wall, she couldn't call it a window since it had no glass but she could tell by its archway shape, that it was used for the same purpose and the purpose she felt forced to concede to at this moment as her pupils scanned across the landscape.

Staring out, a sudden wave of realization washed over her, accompanied with the determination she used to convince her self this was a dream, there was no way this could be real, but the looming sensation of doubt was forcing its way out from the back of her mind as a thought came to her.

'_This is definitely not town_' she conclude, it was obvious but the statement was a confirmation, raising more questions and helping that form of doubt make itself clearly visible, telling her it wasn't a dream, but she hadn't given up on that hope yet. She took in her surroundings, she was right about the source of the light, it was coming from a setting sun, the warm orange rays shone bright against the pale buildings that stretched across the horizon, she saw nothing wrong with it as the buildings were on one level and would need more space. She realized that she must be in quite an important house for it to have two floors and allow her to view what she would call a village.

Carpets perched on top of sticks stood outside the entrances to houses and above wooden stands, shading the areas to keep them cool from the sun, but now they were crimpled and black as the fire that had been set to them consumed their once bright colours and left nothing more the dull and damaged rags, the smoke the rose from each one collected to form a cloud, hindering her gaze, but unable to hide the obvious torture and damage done to those pale buildings that some may have called home.

After the initial shock to her sight had subsided and dimmed slightly, her other sense kicked, immediately she heard the screams of woman and children, men grunting as they were hit and their unconscious bodies fell to the floor, walls collapsing as the further desecration of this town continued, the distinguishing sound of electrical pulses shooting through the air and the sound of fire crackling accompanied with the single lone smell of smoke.

"Tatooine" she whispered in shock and awe as she couldn't believe the state of this place, but probably more shocked that she knew its name '_I this is a dream, of course I know it's name, it's in my subconscious_' she thought to herself.

"Well done" The sudden voice of the male spoke behind her, she gasped and spun round, she had completely forgotten he was there "You can speak" He took a step forward, the more she looked at him the more she recognised him, she knew who it was from the first time she saw him, but put the thought aside thinking it impossible, but as time passed she was starting to get convinced. Her shock was subsided as the faint feeling of 'girly fandom' kicked in, but it was beginning to be overwhelmed by the all too familiar feeling of anger.

"That's nice to know" He continued his taunt and the faint feeling of fandom was quickly being consumed with anger, she was convinced, she knew this person, she knew him all to well. Her teeth began to grind together as she found it harder and harder to keep herself together, trying to convince herself that what she was seeing must be a misunderstanding, it couldn't be true.

He took another step forward since she had responded to any of his sentences, he was now in a position that made the orange glow from the sun hit his face directly, she flinched inwardly, her eyes lowered to the ground as a sense of disappointment set on her heart. Soon she gathered up enough courage to move her head up to view the male, her eyes followed moments after, soon they landed on the male in front of her, they landed on a clone of Jango Fett.

She was hoping she was seeing things and her mind had pieced everything together completely wrong. That this clone wasn't responsible for the burning village and the fearful people, that this clone and the clones he had with him and within the village, that were holding fully armed guns, were in fact defending the village.

'_Please…Please…Please let it be that_' The ground suddenly shook violently, dust and dirt flew into the air as sand and rubble fell from the building, she was momentarily defended by the sound penetrating boom of the explosion that the fear within her was released in the form of a yelp as her body turned away from the noise and the dirt, her hands clasping round her eyes and her eyes tightly shut as she tried to protect her senses to stop the sense of fear. The male glanced at her and frowned, her reaction just made him think she was weak and pathetic; he turned back to the direction of the explosion as the ground ceased its shaking.

Once it had stopped she opened her eyes wide since the shock was still in her system, her heart going a thousand miles an hour. Her breath ragged as she tried to steady herself, removing her hands her eyes remained wide as she turned back to face the direction of the explosion, she could feel her body shaking mimicking the breath as every air shook with the terror she felt. Her lips trembled as she now stood up straight facing the area the explosion had taken place '_It's a dream, but I can't wake up. But this has happened before, I've realised it's a dream and continued with it_' Her thoughts of fear and terror started to subside as she convinced herself she'd be fine '_What's the worst that could happen in a dream, I could be the girl I've always wanted to be. I could have a little fun_' And that was it, she had set her mind to believe she was going to be fine, but her body thought otherwise as even if she wished she could smirk, her body was to frightened to obey her commands, but she was determined to have some fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

The two clone guards kept a firm grip on the top half of her arm, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon '_This may be a dream, but I'm not about to let them get away with this. I've got to think of a plan_' They lead her down the stairs of the building she was in, the out the front door. She froze for a moment when she saw the outside, they had been forced to stop a moment because they didn't realize that she would stop, but then tugged on her and she stumbled down the front stairs still in their grip. Outside that large building was a huge courtyard, she guessed that this was wear some village events happened and maybe the building she was in was a hall where they had meetings, but that wasn't what made her stop.

Outside the village hall in the courtyard held rows and rows of people, humans and aliens. All of them on their knees with their hands and/or tentacles behind their heads, the sight was extremely saddening, there were mothers having to leave their kids alone and crying, many people had bruises and cuts on their bodies, others hadn't been able to keep themselves up and so they lay sprawled out on the ground. Her eyes narrowed at the seen in front of her, not only were these clones deserters but they were betrayers.

They stopped guiding her along and released her arms, she was about to look up in confusion but was shoved harshly forwards, she stumbled but kept on her feet standing next to a kneeling woman. She looked back at the two men; one put their hand on her shoulder and pushed down, forcing her to kneel. She did so, the other pointed their gun at her and tilted the nozzle up twice, she knew what that meant, raising her arms she placed her hands behind her head as her eyes still scanned the area, once or twice looking at the men again. They didn't stand their long, moving on to find more people probably.

She raised her head almost like a Meerkat, to see if there was anyway she could get herself and the people around her out of this.

"Keep your head down. You'll get yourself killed" The woman next to her spoke, but Lillian ignored it, she then saw a ship and a very basic idea of a plan came into her head "Come on, you'll die" The woman spoke again, this time Lillian lowered her head, but continued to look around for something that may help her distract them long enough to get to the ship.

As she looked around her eye caught on something and she couldn't help but smile when an idea came into her head, glancing behind her she could see a cover of houses that split off into many pathways, that would make a good place to hide and there she had it her plan.

"I have a plan. But I need everyone to follow my lead" She spoke softly towards the woman, she looked confused at first as if Lillian was crazy, but a sigh came from her lips as she thought they might as well do something about the situation rather then wait around and be killed. A slight nod came from her and Lillian told her the plan.

"Spread this around. If we get everyone chatting, it could confuse that main guy" Her head jerked in the direction of the only clone to not be wearing a helmet, the one that strangled her earlier "When he comes over and demands a question, I'll play shocked and act relieved, hopefully he'll see me smiling and question me and I'll let slip that I spotted a Jedi" The woman looked at her as if to say 'how are you going to pull that off' Lillian motioned in a direction behind some buildings. In the distance the faint outline of a cloak swaying in the wind was visible, but it wasn't obvious if anyone was wearing it. Looking back Lillian saw a small smirk place itself on the woman's face; she knew she had convinced the woman it might work.

After that the women spread the news, giving everyone the idea that a Jedi was on sight, soon enough the courtyard filled with whispers and hushed chatter. The clone that seemed to be in charge looked at the group, obviously upset with the fact they were talking, walking over he stood in front of them.

"What's going on" He demanded looking around, now it was time for Lillian to act and she so hoped she was convincing enough '_Oh come on, it's my dream I can be who ever I want_' She smiled at the thought, which in turn helped with her trying to fake being relieved and as she hoped as he turned while scanning the people for some kind of explanation his eyes landed on her and even though she knew she had to keep that smile on a sudden wave of shock and fear of what he might do washed over her and she jerked her head away and avoided eye contact her heart speeding up. Soon enough she heard his footsteps coming closer and with every step she continued to lower her head, a hand grabbed the top of her shirt and yanked her up she gasped as automatically her hand grabbed onto his.

"What are you smiling about?"

'_Time to do this thing_' Her face showed a sense of terror as her eyes forcefully glanced at him and then glanced over his shoulder in the direction she found the swaying cloak, she did this a couple of times while she fake trying to stutter out an answer. She saw him grit his teeth and he suddenly chucked her down to the ground for a second time, turning his back he pointed at one of his men and then at her.

"Kill her" He stated in a voice that sounded as if it wasn't a big deal, her eyes widened, she didn't want the dream to end just yet, she wanted to finish. So she covered her head and looked away.

"Okay! Okay! There's a Jedi!" She shouted pointing her finger in the direction of the cloak allowing it shake as if she was truly terrified (Which was partly right) The clone immediately looked that way.

"Just please don't hurt me" She fake sobbed, he ignored her, he was convinced.

"Got our men, get everyone! Take out the Jedi" The sound of armoured feet connected with the ground as one clone stopped in front of the other.

"Everyone Sir?"

"Everyone! Never underestimate a Jedi!" The head clone shouted, soon enough he followed his traitorous brothers and the village was left unguarded. A sudden shot of cheer came from the back and Lillian urgently stood up.

"Shut up or they'll come back!" She whisper shouted, they stooped immediately.

"The Jedi's here we're saved" She frowned, she forgot about fake hope, that was not a nice thing to do, but it had to be done to be convincing now it was time to break the news.

"There is no Jedi, but we have to get moving. Make a break for their ship" She shouted a little louder but not loud enough, the sudden sound of electronic pulses filled the air as they got closer to the cloak, and she knew there time was shortening "Quick!" Most of them were reluctant at first but as soon as one started running the rest followed suit. Soon everyone was running for the ship and a smile stay on Lillian's face.

But her victory was short lived when an electrical pulse sounded and a blue light passed her head and the heads of everyone else, making everyone stop running immediately, she looked back and noticed they were coming back but hadn't come far enough to see where they were going, she turned back quickly.

"Everyone, run for cover in the huts over there now!" She shouted, this time they didn't hesitate, they ran quickly and she stood and watched, she had to by them time as soon as everyone was hiding she turned back and not anytime soon the first clone came back and it had to be the head one. She gritted her teeth and immediately turned and started running for the ship giving the illusion that everyone else was already on the ship and it work.

"No you don't! You don't fool me!" He shouted as he chased after her, he had seen he had a gun but he wasn't using it and she didn't understand why but it was no time for that right now she had to finish this. She continued to run but could hear he was catching up fast. She passed a building she knew some people had ran into but before she could clear it a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, the shock made everything speed up, that when she spun round his forearm pushed against her neck and thrust her into the building behind them, immediately pointing the gun at her head.

"The instant I cleared the third lot of houses I knew something was happening, I told my men to stay put enough if the Jedi was a fake. I could press one button and get them here as quick as possible and you wouldn't stand a chance. You don't go through the training I've been through and leave room for mistake" At times he panted in between his words, she scoffed.

"You're a traitor, no one cares about a coward's opinion" That annoyed him, he pushed down on her neck and she gasped, he put the gun right up against her temple. She started the tremble even though she knew it was a dream, she trembled furiously at even the prospect of her dying.

"Hey!" A voice came, making them both look, her right, his left. There stood the same women she spoke to holding a stick that had been burnt at the end, her face full of anger.

"Let. Her. Go!" She demanded her voice dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well there's the third story again thanks to my reviewers :D I know it's a little later, I've been doing things in between writing. Hope you like it.<strong>

**Please, Please, Please review, I'll love you forever :D**


	4. Chapter Four: Slavation

**Okay Chapter Four is here ready and waiting to be read :D To be honest I was going to give myself a day off with no writing and just drawing some concept art… But unfortunately Photoshop decided to bug out on me, so while I wait for it to reinstall I shall be writing chapter four… You know what else is majorly exciting the fact that I've received over 150 hits and over 80 visitors and it's a brilliant feeling to know people are reading my story :D I'd love to hear from you… you know praise, criticize my work I don't care, I'd just be ecstatic to hear what you've got to say.**

**Oh I just remembered… you guys don't know what Cheyenne and Lillian look like… well I've given a short description of hair colour and eye colour in this one… enjoy.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling… Onto the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Salvation<strong>

This was something she wasn't expecting, to be honest she couldn't even foresee the next few seconds in this place, but this was definitely the last thing she thought she'd see. The warmth of the thought that someone she hardly knew would come back for her quickly vanished as she remembered he had a gun and she was holding a stick, the fear that she might get hurt increased when he removed the weapon from her head and pointed it at the woman, who's reaction startled Lillian even further.

He stood there with his fore arm slightly strangling her, a gun pointing at the woman a few paces away that held a stick with a confident smirk on her face.

"I said. Let. Her. Go!" She repeated herself, her grip tightening on the wooden stick. The clone's facial expression didn't falter and he loaded the gun with a press of a button, getting ready to fire at the women.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A male voice spoke out, it sounded familiar '_The man who punched me earlier_' She immediately frowned, but realized he could be helping her, this would certainly make up for earlier. The clone looked around for the source when a fish man (Best way to describe it) walked out from behind the building, now the clone's gun was following the male, and if her eyes sight was right, he was holding a bowl and some plates, a smirk on his face to. Lillian looked at him questioningly and she received a wink, her eyes widened in surprise but softened and she smiled at him, the clone grew frustrated and pushed down on Lillian's neck making her gasp and her eyes shut tightly closed.

Soon enough the sound of feet coming in their direction from behind the building the woman and the fish-man came from filled the air, Lillian opened her eyes and she stared intently to find out what it was, the clone however was searching around. Obviously betraying the republic had made him paranoid, she smirked, '_serves him right for betraying his brothers_' she though to herself as out of the corner of her eye people of all races came through that small opening, flooding the courtyard once more, but this time instead of the fear in their eyes that the clones had put there. There was determination, devotion and anger, they weren't going down without a fight and what made it even better was that they were all holding house hold items, things you wouldn't even consider as a weapon, but would definitely hurt if it hit you.

A huge smile came on Lillian's face, even if the clone were to shot 20 times he couldn't take them all out, he'd be over run. He was beaten and he knew it, his gun darted from one person to another, not sure which he should shoot first, then his face lit up and he brought his wrist to his mouth.

"Men, report back to the Courtyard, ASAP" He spoke into his com-link '_uh-oh_' she spoke, there were a lot of men and this group couldn't take them all down. A few seconds passed and no one had made a move '_Well this is getting awkward_' she said to herself as he went to his wrist again, his eyes firmly on the crowd of people in front of him "Do you copy? Where are you?" He almost but shouted into the com-link.

"Their right here Long-shot" A calm yet strong voice, with the hint of robotic undertone, a giant smile grew on Lillian's lips. She knew exactly who that was, everyone turned to the direction the voice had came from and walking through the winding paths of the streets came the collection of troopers with no helmets and their hands tied behind their backs, heads down in obvious shame. Being lead through by troopers with helmets and the male in the front was the orange skinned Jedi master.

"Plo Koon" The clone holding Lillian down spoke in a harsh whisper, Lillian's smile grew even wider when is name was said, she knew him and she felt extremely excited, not even thinking again about her situation.

"As the Woman said, Let the child go" Lillian frowned.

"Child…I'm no child" She spoke in barley a whisper she couldn't even hear herself, all of a sudden she was yanked forward and now a strong hand gripped at her left shoulder with the gun at her head once again.

"You have no bargaining chip Jedi, you'll do as I say" The Clone almost commanded, Lillian sighed, this guy would never stand a chance with a Jedi especially Plo Koon, even though she knew she'd never stand a chance against a Blaster, she was still excited that she could actually see Plo Koon and it wasn't a rubbish hand made cosplay piece, it was the real thing '_Wait dream… Remember_' she questioned herself, she calmed down when she remembered it was a dream, but was still excited that her imagination had created something so like him, so real. Plo Koon stepped forward and waved his hand, he spoke as he did.

"You will let the girl go" He spoke in an almost hypnotizing voice, Lillian tried not to squeal as she watched the Jedi mind trick work; she very much liked her imagination at the moment.

"I will let the girl go" The clone repeated, she wanted to laugh, it was as funny in the cartoons as it is in her dream, it didn't take long for the trick to work and he let her go, as soon as she did Plo Koon pushed his hand forward and the Clone flew back into the building behind them. Lillian turned quickly to see him crash, quickly followed by the roar of the group of people as they ran towards the clone to apprehend him. Lillian stood there motionless for a few moments till a hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise, turning round she saw it was Master Plo Koon.

"That was a very brave thing you did Youngling" She immediately wanted to yell at him for calling her that but when he said what she did was brave she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think so, what those people did was brave, they could have just left me, but they came back" She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, then she scratched her cheek "And I'm not that young. I'm 18" He looked somewhat shocked.

"You look well for that age. Have you found your parents?" He asked, she didn't look around giving him the feeling she knew they weren't here.

"I don't live here"

"Oh? Where are you from?" She looked up '_Don't say Earth! Don't say Earth!_' she said in her head.

"I don't really know, me and my family moved around a lot" She paused and had an idea "We were on our way to Coruscant and I got split from my family and my best friend" He nodded.

"We will be heading back to Coruscant with the clones and some of the other hostages, you're welcome to ride with us" Lillian smiled '_I am a genius_' She nodded and he led her towards the ship to get her comfortable before making arrangements for the clones that betrayed the republic.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that long till the ship had taken off and Lillian was trying so hard not to act like it was her first time flying in a ship and almost gave it away when the engines started and a small yelp came from her throat, but she was quick to hard it with some coughing afterwards. A smile was placed on her face as when they were flying through the atmosphere she watched the planet get smaller and the stars wiz passed, it was even more exciting when they went into hyper space. Everyone on the ship when ever they looked at her smiling features and excitement, made them happy to.<p>

"You seem to have a knack for spreading happiness" A feminine voice spoke from behind her and as she turned her head she tried not to squeal like a baby seal and instead cleared her throat, then looked around seeing everyone else looking outside the windows even some of the clone troopers, she let out a light laugh and turned back to the person who spoke.

"Hi I'm Ahsoka Tano, Padawan" her hand was out in front of Lillian, who smiled and shook her hand.

"Lillian Solace" She introduced herself after they had let go and Ahsoka had taken the seat next to Lillian, who had chosen not to say anything until spoken to, since she would probably only manage a squeal at the moment. After a few moments silence and both of them looking out the same window, sometimes oh'ing and ah'ing the silence was broken.

"So what were you doing on Tatooine, I heard you were split up from your family and friend" Ahsoka questioned, Lillian turned to face her, now was a good time as any to try and get over the excitement she was feeling just talking to her and if she was honest with herself, this certainly felt real.

"We liked to travel, my family and I, go anywhere we feel. So we decided to explore Tatooine, but when we arrived there was a sand storm and as usual I didn't listen and I got lost. Eventually I woke up in a room in that small village while the attack was going on" She sighed as she turned to look out the window again '_Thank you imagination for being quick and handy. I need to write a thank you letter to my English teachers when I wake_' she thought to herself.

"And your friend?"

"Oh… Well she usually tags along and then we return her to where ever her parents are at the time, her family to a travellers" She smiled, she really was making them out to be gipsies, but it was anything to avoid picking a planet and getting the history and layout wrong, this was the best way to avoid suspicion.

"Where else have you travelled to?"

'_Dammit_' Ahsoka had a way with asking questions that would eventually become difficult to answer, Lillian tried thinking of an answer but it was hard.

"I don't tend to remember the names… I see the sights, meet the people and then it's another fond memory" She smiled and Ahsoka joined in another lengthy silence came between the two.

"You are on your way to Coruscant right?" The conversation was going to pick up again.

"Yeah, I haven't been there before and I really wanted to see it, from what I heard it's exciting" She smiled and Ahsoka's smile seemed to be more enthusiastic, obviously she liked talking about Coruscant.

"It's a wonderful place, the Jedi Tower is there and so is the Senate building. Usually the Chancellor and the senators through a party when hostages come from a place, to celebrate them being freed" Ahsoka looked around and leaned in with one hand covering the side of her mouth.

"But between you and me. It's just another image boosting event to make the Senators seem more human" She leaned back and folded her legs; they were folded so tight it looked uncomfortable, Lillian narrowed her eyes in confusion and tilted her head to the side.

"How do you do that?" She question, Ahsoka looked confused at first looked down at her legs and chuckled.

"Oh this, lots of stretching" Lillian smiled

"Naturally" They both giggled, Lillian looked to the side and had noticed they were out of hyper space and were closing in on Coruscant "We're here" She said excitedly as she placed a hand on the window, Ahsoka smiled as did the others on the ship, Ahsoka looked around. Since Lillian was making a big fuss about being in space, showing her excitement by looking out the window and awing at most things, most of the other passengers too had followed suit and as they were closing in on the planet everyone had started getting up and getting ready to leave the ship.

"Er Miss" Another female voice called, both Ahsoka and Lillian turned, Lillian noticed it was the woman who had threatened the clone, she smiled and stood up "I don't think I've ever been so amazed to be in space" She paused and Lillian looked at her confused "I don't think anyone here has" Lillian looked behind the woman, some people were watching the conversation and they shook their heads in agreement. Lillian looked back at her.

"I can't understand who wouldn't be. It's like magic" She smiled the woman looked shocked for a moment then she too smiled.

"I'd never thought about it that way" She laughed and walked back to her seat.

"You may want to take a seat again and strap yourself in, Coruscant can get busy and sometimes drivers can become hasty" Ahsoka said as she too made her way back to her quarters. Lillian smiled nodding to her and sat back down strapping herself in, but her eyes stayed on the window as she watched the events of the city planet continue with the ship coming in.

Even though Ahsoka had warned her, the docking seemed pretty much painless, one or two sharp jerks, but it was nothing to worry about, a clone trooper came to the passenger area and told them they could leave and would they please make an orderly queue and blah, blah… Blah! '_Instructions are the same here anywhere else_' she sighed as she made her way out.

The instant she could see the city her body froze and she could close her mouth, she was stuck in awe "This is amazing" She said to herself, a hand placed itself on her back and gave her a gentle push.

"You may want to keep walking, don't want you getting trampled" The voice of Ahsoka said, Lillian smiled and nodded as she walked down her attention was else where, everything was different it was amazing. Incredible, she couldn't explain it but this giant feeling of excitement built right in the centre of her chest just waiting to get out, but knew she couldn't act to foolish.

"What are you talking about? I don't know if the pilot did this that or the next thing" A voice rang out, one so familiar it was painful and yet Lillian couldn't attach the voice to a face, she had finally stepped of the docking ramp and was tip toeing around to find the source of the voice.

"No you listen to me, I just came here with a bunch of people and now you're telling me I'm the only one on the ship. You must be blind" Lillian was starting to rush now, where was that voice? why was it so familiar and why the hell did it have to be so hard to find.

"Yes I am one of the hostages, can I go now?" She rushed when a figure suddenly stepped out in front of her.

"Please Ma'am, come this way" Lillian stopped and looked up for a moment then tried to look round him but he kept blocking her view and the crowd behind him was starting to thin.

"Could you just give me a moment?" Lillian asked as she tried to side step, but he blocked her.

"Sorry, but you need to follow the crowd for your statement to be taken" Lillian sighed.

"Okay, noted. I'll do it once I've-" She froze, the crowd behind him had disappeared completely and the person speaking was revealed. A sense of relief filled her veins and a small smirk was on her lips. The male was talking but she wasn't listening all of a sudden she quickly side stepped and ran passed him dodging his attempt to grab her, she was to determined to get to her target.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted, alerting a nearby trooper who then tried to grab her. Lillian frowned and ducked under his arm, now some of the crowd that had left the ship was watching the teen run towards her target, as well as some of the Jedi that had come to meet their other Jedi partners and the senators who had come to see the welfare of the hostages. This included Ahsoka and Plo Koon, who watched in confusion as she jumped from one point to another dodging the clones trying to get her.

What frustrated her even more was that her target hadn't even seen her yet, she could feel the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, why did she feel so emotional. It was just a dream and yet the determination felt so real that she just couldn't rely on the running anymore till she called out.

"Cheyenne!" Her voice broken and her breath ragged from running '_Why does this dock have to be so long?_' Her target turned. Confirmed it was her, it was Cheyenne. Cheyenne gasped at the sight of her friend that she too had ignored the clone talking to her and made a sprint towards Lillian.

But Lillian was faster, Cheyenne didn't have to run long till Lillian crashed into her, knocking her to the floor, holding her close. Smiles spread across the faces of most people watching as the pieces added up and they figured out what was happening.

"Lillian!" Cheyenne breathed as the air was forced out of her, her arms wrapping around Lillian, trying to comfort her.

"Cheyenne! ...I…I missed y…you!" She spoke through sobs burying her head into the crook of Cheyenne's neck. Cheyenne smiled and sat up with one arm still round Lillian.

"It's okay. Calm down. You're fine!" Lillian pulled herself away and sat on the ground in front of Cheyenne, her head down trying to head herself from crying. Cheyenne put her hand under her chin and lifted her head, her eyes were red around the green and slight yellow centre, her cheeks were wet that the loose light brown strands of hair stuck to her face. Cheyenne chuckled as she pulled the hair away and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm here and I'm fine" She finished in a hushed voice, Lillian nodded and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm so glad your okay. If this was real I'd be telling you we can't go around to canon characters and say I know you" they both chuckled "Those fan fiction stories where the character's did that, just made it so unrealistic and Mary-sue and Gary-stu like" She continued her rambling since it was a way to express her happiness and Cheyenne nodded

"Why can't I do it? It would be fun" Cheyenne question, Lillian shook her head.

"No, if you do, they would question us and it would be awkward and would you really want that?" Lillian questioned.

"No, I guess not" Cheyenne chuckled, Lillian sniffed from her recent crying.

"But like I said, that is if this was real and not a dream" Lillian said smiling, Cheyenne looked at her questioningly.

"A dream? Lillian this isn't a dream" Cheyenne said firmly, Lillian looked at her shocked.

"It has to be a dream. This doesn't happen you just can't go into another universe like this"

"Really? Then why in the world would you cry so much in a dream from being away from me for a couple of hours" Lillian stared at her, she couldn't compose a reply "Everything you felt and questioned why it was so exaggerated if you knew it was a dream. That was because your mind knew it wasn't a dream, but your subconscious was trying to convince it" Lillian's eyes widened as what Cheyenne was saying made sense "The human mind isn't dumb Lillian! It can tell the difference between smelling something in real life then smelling something made up from your imagination" Cheyenne started to stand and Lillian followed suit… Lost in her own mind.

"So what I just experienced… All of it was real?" Lillian stated looking up from her gaze on the ground, her face in a state of utter horror. Many people who were watching had decided to leave and some Jedi and clones were making their way to the two. Cheyenne nodded.

"But… But that means" Her lip started to tremble as she remembered all the times a gun was pointed at her head, the explosion that went off, being strangled. Her heart beat rose and her breathing increased, Cheyenne looked at Lillian a look of worry coming over her face.

"Lillian… Are you okay?" Lillian looked up from her dazed expression and landed on Cheyenne her mind spinning.

"The amount of times I could have…" She trailed off placing her hands on Cheyenne's shoulders, this time Cheyenne couldn't get Lillian to look up so she bent down to try and see Lillian eye to eye. The group of Jedi coming closer was confused at the scene.

"Lillian?" Cheyenne questioned softly, but Lillian's mind was elsewhere, she was experiencing the events on Tatooine over and over again in her head, till her legs gave in.

"Lillian!" Cheyenne's voice shouted in worry as she caught her friend's body and slowly brought her to a kneeling position on the floor; the Jedi heard the shout and started making a run for the two girls, as did some clone troopers across the dock.

Lillian's breathing didn't stop increasing and her vision was being blurred, she was hyperventilating, having a panic attack. Cheyenne held onto Lillian but gave her room to breath.

"Lillian" Her voice called out urgently as the Jedi were closing in "Lillian, come on. You're scaring me!" Cheyenne looked at her friend, but her friend didn't look back and Cheyenne was seriously worried and more worried when the sudden hyperventilating stopped and Lillian fell limp against Cheyenne's chest. Cheyenne's eyes widened as she saw Lillian's eyes closed, even though she could feel her heart beating and could see her breathing, Cheyenne shook her friend slowly at first but she started to get more urgent.

"Lillian! Come on. You can't do this. Come on!" She shouted at her friend when soon she was stopped by a hand, she looked up a expression of distress on her face, it subsided somewhat when she saw who it was but remembered Lillian's words earlier about not saying we already knew them and turned her head back to her friend, her head down and her tears escaping her closed eyes.

"Please help her" She spoke in a soft voice towards those gathered around her. Even though she knew it was a panic attack it was still worrying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter four sorry about the delay on uploading... anyway I want to thank Xander (Again) for another review :D it makes me happy :P<br>Now to chapter 5 :D PLEASE REVIEW ! :P**


	5. Chapter Five: Rewind

**Okay Chapter five, ready and waiting to be read… Thank you Xander for the review :D I look forward to what you have to say about this one :D Oh and I wanted to say I wont be writing/updating every two days but I will be writing on Thursdays and depending on when I'm done Updating it on a Thursday or Friday from now on… Life is getting in the way to much… Thanks for understanding :D You know how much I procrastinated writing this story… It took me two whole days… which is not like me I can write 3,000 words in 4 hours or less… and it's taken me at least 48 hours and I probably haven't even written that much. *Sigh***

**Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Rewind<strong>

It wasn't long after the explosion that she landed with a clank to the floor and in that immediate sound her eyes widened, she knew that she hadn't landed on the warehouse floor but on something metal. Even though her mind registered it, the pain from landing hard on a metal floor sprung up, she flinched, closing her eyes tightly while a groan left her lips as she rubbed the sore part of her back.

"Well that hurt" She stated in a hushed voice as she slowly opened her eyes, her mouth parted as she looked around.

"This is different" She commented as she slowly stood up her eyes slowly taking everything in as she looked around. She was no longer in the warehouse but in a long narrow corridor with a definite spacey theme to it, it had bright lights on the ceiling that lit up the corridor as well as various panels and glowing lights on the wall. One closets to her started flashing and she tilted her head in confusion, curious as to what it was doing she walked over to it, when she was close enough she stretched her hand out wondering if she could turn it off.

"Stop right there" A voice shouted at her, she got a fright and turned quickly to see who was talking to her, to her surprise it was a light orange skinned… She wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not.

"You're a Twi'lek" She said in a low whisper. The women frowned when she couldn't hear what the girl had said. After a few miller seconds in her head Cheyenne had noticed the women was holding something her eyes jerked down to the women's hands and her eyes widened, she was holding a gun, that jerk to the right twice. Cheyenne knew what that was and she took a big step away from the control panel and slowly put her hands up, not wanting to be shot.

"Chir… What's going on?" A male voice rang out from down another hall as footsteps clanked with the metal floor; soon he came round the corner and stared at the girl standing further down the hall… It was another Twi'lek this time a blue male.

"Tark'o, grab your gun and make sure this girl doesn't do anything" Chir said, he nodded and grabbed his gun and pointed it at Cheyenne; she was worried they were just going to shot her on the spot without letting her explain. Chir quickly put her gun away and ran to the console that Cheyenne was going to check out, a small sigh came from her mouth as she realised the girl hadn't done anything, she turned her head to Tark'o and nodded, suggesting everything was okay, he lowered the gun and as he was doing that Cheyenne lowered her hands thinking everything was fine now.

"So. We're good?" She spoke in a curious voice that caught Chir off guard; she immediately turned around and slammed her forearm into Cheyenne's neck forcing her to the wall of the metal hallway.

"What are you doing on my ship?" She commanded, shocked by the sudden reaction Cheyenne immediately grabbed hold of the women's arm and tried to pry it away from her neck.

"I… I g-got… lost" She croaked out as she tried to catch her breath, Chir growled at her and pushed harder on her neck, Cheyenne gasped and struggled harder.

"How did you get lost, we've been in space for a while now. We only just left Tatooine" Cheyenne stopped struggling for a moment and stared at the women.

'_Did she just say Tatooine?_' She questioned herself and thought about what that meant '_Oh goodness, I'm having another dream about this…When will it stop!_' She sighed and the women loosened her grip, shocked by Cheyenne's sudden change of manner. Upon the release Cheyenne was able to breathe easy a small cough left her throat as she concocted a lie.

"I was on my way to a docking ship, I must have gone on this one by accident, and I've been looking around for a while now for anybody, but couldn't find anyone" She stated a little worried if the women would believe her or not, but she couldn't think about that if she wanted to sound convincing. Not long after Cheyenne had explained, Chir had removed her arm fully from her neck and was looking the girl up and down, obviously put off by her attire, but ignoring it she returned her gaze to Cheyenne's face.

"And no one is looking for you?" Cheyenne looked at her a little confused '_Is she really asking me that?_' She shrugged.

"I guess not" A sigh came from Chir as light footsteps came closer both females turned to face Tark'o as he came to stand with them.

"So what do we do with her, Chir'da?" The male asked glancing at Cheyenne every so often, who looked between the two wondering the same thing.

"I guess we take her back to Tatooine" Chir'da spoke '_Brainwave_' A voice spoke in Cheyenne's head.

"The ship I was boarding was on its way to Coruscant" She voiced, hoping the little plan she was thinking about would work, they both looked at her then at each other, the male shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't be a problem" The male said and turned around and started walking the way he came, Cheyenne looked at them both '_Their quite accepting_' She questioned, wondering why they were being very accepting and not questioning her more, Chir'da looked at Cheyenne once more.

"Come on, I don't want you anywhere alone on my ship" She said in an almost insulting way and walked off after Tark'o, Cheyenne put her hands on her hips and watched her for a moment '_It's not like I'm going to blow anything up_' She thought to herself.

A sudden bang erupted somewhere else along the halls, cords came loose in the hallway as electrical sparks flew everywhere, smoke filled the area and Cheyenne covered her head and stumbled as the area shook, and a chough came from her as she accidently breathed the air in.

"I didn't do it" Cheyenne spoke for a moment, thinking the explosion came from her comment in her head.

"Oh come on, I know you didn't" Chir'da spoke annoyed that the girl just stood there and had not moved, she quickly went to Cheyenne grabbed her wrist and pulled her along down the corridor. Cheyenne's heart was racing her eyes darted around watching all the lights of the ship pass her by, she looked at the hand on her wrist and then at Chir'da. Another explosion erupted and both females were thrown towards a wall, Cheyenne let out a yelp as she wasn't expecting it, she slightly slid down the wall but before she could reach the floor she was yanked up again by Chir'da.

"Come on, we have to keep moving" She shouted as she continued to pull Cheyenne along, her head running as fast, maybe even faster then they were.

'_This isn't right, this can't be a dream_' Another explosion shook the hall but they continued to run, as they came to a turn, Chir'da turned quickly and Cheyenne struggled to catch up she almost hit the wall but put her hand out and pushed herself away giving her an extra boost '_It's all to really, I feel everything_' She ran down a hall and could see there were windows coming up, when they passed she looked outside her eyes widened, she was another ship and it was firing at them '_This can't be happening_' Her mind froze for a moment as she continued to run, then a completely different emotion came to her… Excitement '_If this is real, then this is awesome_' She smiled and got the adrenalin rushing through her body and the speed she was running at increased she started to run beside Chir'da who smiled.

"I see your sense kicked in" Cheyenne smirked and they both skidded round another corner finally coming into the bridge. The door closed and Cheyenne skidded to a stop as she was taken by the size of the Bridge, where as Chir'da continued walking to a seat. The sudden loss of breath caught up with Cheyenne and she had to bend forward and rest her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath but her eyes kept glancing up and looking at the area around her, her eyes soon landed on the two Twi'leks that sat at the control panels. She took one last breath and stood up walking over to the two.

"I have a question, why are they shouting at you" She queried as she looked outside the front large window at the other ship, both Twi'leks looked at each other then back at their controls.

"They don't like us much"

"Why?"

"No reason… They just don't like us" Tark'o responded, Cheyenne nodded at the answer but was stopped from asking another question as another shot hit the ship, She held on tightly to the backs of their chairs as the ship shook.

"Well is there a chance you could make them stop" Cheyenne yelled over the noise of the ship groaning as pressure was placed on it turning round.

"Most definitely Tark'o set coordinates for the space just before Coruscant and prepare the hyper space drive" Chir'da spoke, he nodded and started pressing buttons, soon the engines roared and the sound of them powering up filled the air.

"You better hang on to something" Tark'o stated as he pushed a leaver forwards, Cheyenne looked around and spotted and area full of chairs, she rushed over and sat herself down putting the seatbelt in place she looked to the window and watched as they slowly became faster, a sudden jerk made all the stars look like long lines she smiled, now convinced everything was real and quite enjoying that fact to.

She stood from her seat after removing the seat belt and walked over to the two sitting her.

"I forgot to ask your name" Chir'da stated looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Oh… I'm Cheyenne" She smiled; Chir'da just nodded and went back to her controls. A few minutes went passed and the silence lingered around them, Cheyenne had gone back to the seat and sat down just looking around '_Well this is boring_' she stated, the only window was the one in the front and that was pretty unattainable now, she kind of really wanted to look outside at the moment, she'd never been in space and to be able to look out their now before anyone else on earth could see what she would be seeing would be glorious, but she didn't want to upset the owners. They seemed nice enough, but for some reason felt incredibly intimidated by them, she couldn't put a finger on it. Like they were hiding something and if she found it they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her and that's probably what she was frightened of. The fact that if they need became necessary nothing would stop them.

"Right, I'm going to check the Damage. Cheyenne your with me" Chir'da said, Cheyenne looked up a little startled that she wanted her help but probably not shocked maybe she wanted to keep an eye on her… Well that's what it felt like. Cheyenne stood up and followed Chir'da out of the Bridge and down the hall. "The Ship will automatically put up shields to stop us from being pulled into space" Chir'da stated as we passed a blown area of the ship with a pinkish tint to it… That was probably the shield. They continued to go and Chir'da turned round at one point stopping in front of Cheyenne, but Cheyenne hadn't been paying attention she was looking around and when she looked back she almost walked straight into Chir'da but thankfully her feet stopped she smiled a hint of embarrassment to it but the women didn't look amused one bit.

"Stay here" She pointed to the ground and Cheyenne nodded as Chir'da walked away down another hall. Cheyenne began to look around once more, looking at all the ship parts and areas that were open, the faint sound of something opening and closing caught her ear, but it was off as if it tried to open but something was in the way the closed then tried to open again, she looked around and down the hall a little way away she saw a door doing exactly that, but nothing was blocking it its point at the top of the door kept sparking so she guessed that was the problem.

Curiosity took over when she felt herself moving towards the door a smile on her face knowing that what ever was in there it was going to be good, but she had to hurry up or Chir'da could be a bit angry she moved. Getting closer she could see the form of many, many creates, boxes and other objects. She got to the door and moved when the door wasn't close to the sparking area so she wouldn't get hit; once she was inside she looked closer at the boxes and creates.

"I can't read any of this" She scowled softly to herself, so she decided to look inside, lifting the corner of one of the creates she had a quick peak, her eyes widened and she dropped to top and took a quick step back, covering her mouth so not to make a noise to catch their attention she looked around again and looked in other creates getting more or less the same reaction.

"Their Bounty Hunters" She said shocked as she continued to look around, she had to get out the room she couldn't stand their any longer, this was the secret that they were keeping and definitely would account towards her death by them if they found out she knew. Quickly she rushed out of the room avoiding anything that would make loud sudden noises, through the door and ran to the exact point Chir'da had told her to stay. Her eyes were wide '_Why did I have to wined up on a Bounty Hunters ship?_' She complained to herself as she looked around.

"You actually followed rules" A feminine voice stated and caught her completely off guard she could have jumped a foot in the air as she turned around, landing she faced Chir'da coming down the hall she was panting from the fright as the women looked at her confused, Cheyenne took a quick breath and forced herself to calm down.

"I was expecting you" She smiled this created an even more confusing look on Chir'da's face.

"What are you talking about? This is my ship" She stated, Cheyenne waved her hands in front of her face.

"No, no, I meant I wasn't expecting you to come round the… Oh never mind" She finished a slight look of defeat on her face as Chir'da shrugged and walked passé Cheyenne

"Come on" She said, Cheyenne nodded and followed her, keeping her eyes from looking at the door she inspected earlier. They made it back to the bridge and Cheyenne immediately took her seat again.

"Cheyenne, can you stay here I need to talk to Chir'da" Looking up Cheyenne saw it was Tark'o talking to her, she nodded and both Twi'leks left the room, she sat there thinking.

'_If I don't do anything stupid nothing bad will happen. If I cooperate nothing bad will happen. Their taking me to Coruscant… Bad Bounty Hunters are taking me to Coruscant where they are probably wanted for some major crime like murdering a senator and I'll be affiliated with them, but hopefully… Nothing bad will happen_' Without her knowledge she didn't realise that she was biting her thumb nail, but once it registered she pulled the digit from her mouth and placed her hands on her lap, not sooner after that the door opened and she looked up to watch the two enter again.

"We're almost to Coruscant, there's something we need to tell you" Tark'o said, Cheyenne was regretting this, if they told her they were bounty hunters it would be easier to be affiliated with them since she had the knowledge of what they were. But instead she just nodded.

"Do you know why we came from Tatooine?" He asked, Cheyenne shook her head.

"We fled, the village we were at got over run by Clone Troopers" Cheyenne gasped for two reasons. One she now knew she was in the clone Wars and Two, Clone troopers wouldn't do that.

"I know it's hard to believe, I think those Clones betrayed the republic" Cheyenne frowned '_The worst kind of clone_' "So basically we were hostages but escaped before they could kill us" He continued, Cheyenne smiled '_So this might not be their ship_'

"Thankfully our ship as close by" Cheyenne's genuine smile stayed still but the genuinity of the smile was lost '_Okay so they were captured Bounty Hunters… I feel so much better. Lovely to know that the Bounty Hunters that you thought could evade the law are actually easy to capture… Just great_' she thought to herself

"That was clever" She said, they both smiled, obviously they liked being praised.

"Once we left orbit we heard that a Jedi cruiser was inbound, while you and Chir were checking the ship they sent us a massage saying they would give us entrance to Coruscant's main docking bay so we can help with any information they need" Cheyenne nodded "Unfortunately, if you don't say that you're a Hostage to, they can't help you out" Cheyenne's eyes widened a bit, she looked away to ponder her thoughts and came to the conclusion she got their drift.

"So I guess I'll just say I'm a Hostage and hope they believe me" Both the Twi'leks smiled, glad that she didn't object. A beeping came from one of the consoles at the front; Tark'o walked over and looked back at the two girls.

"We're coming out of Hyper Space; get ready to land on Coruscant" He smiled and everyone strapped in, ready to land.

The landing didn't take long, but was annoying was the fact that she couldn't see Coruscant until she got out of the ship, which would be annoying but she could wait. A couple of moments went by and the two Twi'leks stood by the door with Cheyenne they now had big back packs.

"Stay here for a moment, we should tell them there is more then two of us, if we don't come out in at least five minutes then come out anyway, chances are they led us off somewhere" Chir'da said, Cheyenne nodded and moved out of the way to let them get off of the ship. Once the door closed she rushed to one of the windows, a gasp left her mouth.

"This place is huge" She whispered, she couldn't see much since their was a giant Jedi Cruiser in the way, but other then that she could see a couple of really tall buildings and cars flying everywhere, a small smile tugged at her lips as she lost track of time a knock came at the door, confused she walked to it and pressed the button Chir'da had told her to press earlier and to her surprise, shock and horror when the doors opened there stood three clone troopers pointing guns at her, her eyes widened and her hands shot up in the air in surrender.

"I'm not responsible for anything" She said quickly, the clones looked at each other and then at her and lowered their weapons, but she stayed stiff her hands in the air.

"Err… Miss, can you come with us" She looked at them relieved they didn't want to shot her and nodded dropping her hands she followed the three out of the ship and onto the dock, looking at the city again; it was even better seeing it not from a window. She was suddenly stopped a little bit away form the ship where they began to question her.

"Can you tell me why you docked on the Main Docking bay?" He asked his voice completely sincere; Cheyenne gave him an odd look.

"I thought we were allowed to, this isn't my ship"

"Well why did the Pilot dock here?"

"They said they had been given permission"

"Can you tell me why the Pilot would say that and what did he do to be given permission to dock here?" A frustrated sigh came from Cheyenne, she was already annoyed.

"What are you talking about? I don't know if the pilot did this that or the next thing" Another clone came towards the first and spoke to him, but Cheyenne couldn't here the words shared, once he had left the first clone continued.

"Listen, you say that there was a pilot, but there is no one else on the ship and no one else has left the ship" Right that was it, she didn't mind being confused but being called a liar she wouldn't have.

"No you listen to me, I just came here with a bunch of people and now you're telling me I'm the only one on the ship. You must be blind" A sigh came from the clone as he looked down at pad he was holding he looked back to her.

"So are you claiming to be a Hostage?" He asked she nodded.

"Yes I am one of the hostages, can I go now?" He shook his head a sigh came from her.

"I'm sorry but there's no record of this ship being affiliated with the Hostage situation" Another sigh came from her but more frustrated.

"I'm telling you I came her with two others, I don't know where they went or why you don't seem to think they exist but they were here" She stated.

"Sir, we found creates of black market weapons" Cheyenne dropped her head and put a palm to her face mouthing the words oh no.

"So can you explain that?" He stated, Cheyenne looked up.

"I can but I doubt you will-"

"Cheyenne!" She heard her voice being called and turned ignoring the clones words, and seeing her friend Lillian.

* * *

><p>"And that's basically all that happened before I saw you" Cheyenne finished, she looked to Lillian sitting on the medical bed staring at her friend.<p>

"Sounds exciting" she smiled, Cheyenne nodded.

"It was but I have a feeling I'm going to be visited by clones soon"

"So they were bounty hunters, but hostages" Cheyenne nodded there was a moment of silence as Lillian pieced everything together, then she gasped

"What?" Cheyenne asked, Lillian looked at her.

"Oh Cheyenne, I wish your cleverness wasn't a fade in fade out thing" She complained as she got off the bed.

"Come on, we have to stop it before something bad happens and this reality we've been sucked into becomes a nightmare" Lillian ran to the door and Cheyenne got up confused but followed her friend.

"I'd love to help but you have to tell me what I'm helping with"

"I will on the way" She then ran down the hall, Cheyenne sighed.

"What did I do now?" She complained as she ran after her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well it's finally done… and now I can mover forward with the story instead of back since I've done them both arriving now… Now onto the Sixth chapter… thanks for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews :)<strong>


	6. Chapter Six: Misunderstanding

**It's that time again :D and I want to thank my previous Reviewers for their new reviews.**

**Xander – All will be revealed :P And okay, I shall keep that in mind… I'm just really worried I'll go completely off character and do something the canon character's wouldn't do… that's my biggest worry.**

**RoseForever – Yer true… I'm not going to put to many curse words in… the main one I use (That I don't really consider a curse word but some people do) is Dammit and the other one I'll do when things get really out of had ect. I tend to replace the F *bomb* with different phrases… you see when I use it with my characters… hehe :P**

**And I want to thank my newest reviewer for reviewing :D**

**Captainrexbest – He should be in the story at Chapter 8… Don't worry I'm getting there I'm getting there. I'm not a big fan of OC Stories that introduce him right in the beginning and they have that spark… This one is a little different… you'll see what I mean when Rex is introduced.**

**And also Kashagal, I thank you too… I'm so sorry this has taken me forever to upload .'… hopefully this will make it up.**

**Anyway enjoy reading?**

**Chapter Six: Misunderstanding**

Feet connected hard and fast with the floor of the long white hallway, a hand from the 2nd person stretched out, wrapping it's long fingers around the first persons wrist, when they had a good enough grip she clamped down and came to a full stop.

"Lillian! Will you calm down" She said firmly as Lillian was yanked back, after steadying herself from being pulled back she stood straight and looked up at Cheyenne.

"Sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen"

"Can you at least give me some idea why we are running to… Well god knows where?" Lillian looked around and started walking, Cheyenne followed.

"Cheyenne think about it. You were left with a ship that had lots of illegal items on it" She paused to let her think about it as she turned her head so she could look at her.

"A lot of illegal items that could get them into a lot of trouble, but they left it with you. To me that shouts distraction" Cheyenne had been looking forward as Lillian spoke but as she finished her head shot in the direction of Lillian.

"Oh, so you think they needed a distraction of some sort and I was lucky enough to be on the ship to help" Lillian nodded, they both faced forward as they walk '_I can't believe there isn't anyone around_' Lillian thought as there was a moment of silence as they tried to find their way out of where they were.

"So what are they planning to do?" Cheyenne spoke quietly under her breath, Lillian stopped walking and stared at the floor, Cheyenne soon followed but looked at her friend instead. She walked towards her and stopped in front of her with a questioning look on her face.

"I can't believe we are actually here" The words came out calmly, but with a definite tone of sadness and surprise. Cheyenne's eyes widened '_Why haven't I been thinking about that?_' She soon too lowered her head, both seemingly lost in thought. Cheyenne lifted her head to see her friend, she took a deep breath.

"Listen, we're here whether we like it or not" She paused taking in her own words, it was a wired feeling listening and trying to understand your own words at the same time with the feeling of bitter reality setting in "And… and we've got to stop what might happen… Right?" Her words were slow; they both seemed to be in a mood where all they felt was sadness, but the feeling of being forced to do what was right was pressuring them to be efficient and get moving fast, when they just wanted to sit and ponder with no rush. Lillian looked up at Cheyenne a sigh left her mouth as she nodded in agreement and her mind clicked to the matter at hand.

"Do you remember anything that could lead us to them?" Lillian asked, Cheyenne looked shocked for a moment as she wasn't expecting the question then thought about it a moment.

"Like what exactly?"

"I don't know… maybe some symbols we may recognise… Er, how about what they were carrying, which direction they were going in?" Cheyenne lifted her head.

"Oh they were carrying quite big bags… But I didn't see any symbols or anything" Lillian pondered for a moment.

"Big bags… that means their on a trek. Do you know what was in those bags?"

"No… But if it's anything like what was in those creates" She shivered "I don't know what they're planning to do" Lillian nodded.

"How long do you think it's been since they left the ship?"

"Well I was in the ship about 5 minutes before the clones came knocking. Then we found each other, then you fainted" She paused quickly "You were out for about an hour – ish and it took me a while to talk to you in that room" She looked around and continued walking out as if she had remembered the way, Lillian followed without questioning.

"I'd say about 2 and a half hours" A sigh came from Lillian as they took a corner.

"They could be anywhere on the planet" They had made it outside and found out where everyone was, but one thing caught their eye, for some reason they had come out straight onto an ordinary street, well as ordinary as any street you would find in Coruscant.

"I have a feeling we weren't in a private medical building" Lillian spoke, Cheyenne nodded.

"I thought we were, we came here by ship, so I didn't know it was a public one… this makes it harder, I doubt we are any where near the docking area" They continued to walk around and could feel the eyes of the aliens around them, as well as their own eyes taking in all the different species they saw. It was beginning to become difficult to keep up the 'trying not to draw attention' thing, so they decided to take a break and sat down.

"I think they are staring at us because of our clothes" Lillian queried, Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"You think?... I mean look at us. You're wearing jeans, a white shirt and a waist coat and I'm wearing jeans a t-shirt with a slogan they probably can't even read and a cardigan, I doubt they have heard of something called Denim" She paused as she looked around "This isn't exactly our scene" She whispered, Lillian smiled.

"You say that as if we are in a night club"

"Speaking of night club… That's them" Lillian's eyes widened and she shot her head in the direction Cheyenne had motioned to, Lillian saw many people but of course didn't recognise any of them she turned back to Cheyenne.

"Er… Which ones?"

"The Orange and blue Twi'leks" She said getting up to confront them, Lillian stood too and followed she now spotted the blue and orange Twi'leks and frowned, she often thought of them as quite nice people but it seemed everything here wanted to give her a first bad impression. The two Twi'leks just stood there at first and hadn't noticed the two girls, of course until the male turned and recognised Cheyenne, his face was in shock, his mouth began to move and the female turned, without a thought of hesitation they both ran. Cheyenne frowned and stopped, but Lillian had other ideas, when Cheyenne turned to talk to Lillian, she had already begun running after them.

"Damn this always happens" She sighed and ran after Lillian, they had to dodge people left right and centre which slowed them down dramatically, they were loosing their breath from jumping out of the way, where as the Twi'leks being use to this sprint off ahead without a problem. But thankfully a clearing came and the two girls put all their might into their legs and quickly caught up with them. Seeing an empty area they both had the same idea more or less, as they ran passed the buildings and the few people that were around stared at the chase and the two girls getting closer and closer, they got to the point where they needed to act fast.

Jumping forwards they both grabbed the top half of the Twi'leks and twisted their bodies to the right, it was painful doing it in the air, but it was the only way to throw the two off balance and divert them into the unoccupied area. The grip was successful and tight enough, but what they weren't expecting was the two to tumble over their own feet and fall to the ground with them still attached, causing the momentum to roll them. Soon enough the two Twi'leks forced themselves to stop, the sudden halt caused Cheyenne and Lillian to pick up momentum and was forced to release the Twi'leks the soon tumbled to a halt. Lillian groaned as she forced herself up onto her forearms, she felt a slight sting on her arm and looked over she frowned. Her shirt was ripped and she had a graze on her arm… maybe it's not the most drastic injury but it still hurt. Cheyenne rolled onto her back and held her head a groan coming from her to as she looked at her knee, her jeans were scuffed not ripped but she could feel she had cut herself underneath the clothing.

Cheyenne got to her feet first out of the four, she watched the two Twi'leks carefully as she helped Lillian up, they soon both walked over, the Twi'leks now on their feet watching the girls movements if they were to do something. Cheyenne moved forwards in front of Lillian first as if expecting her friend to do something that could get them into trouble, which was probably right, her features were not happy, but what could you expect from her when she was locked in a ship and had stolen goods placed on her, she was lucky Lillian was there to actually give them a reason to believe her story. One of her hands balled into a fist causing her knuckles to whiten she glared at the two in front of her.

"You… You used me as a decoy" She spoke in a low, angry voice that seemed almost hurt as well, Lillian looked at her friends seeing what she would do before watching the two Twi'leks, both Lillian and Cheyenne had their backs facing the only opening in this area so if something came in they wouldn't know unless it made some kind of noise, but at the moment that is the last thing that is going through their heads, they wanted to get to the bottom of this but more importantly stop these two aliens from doing something that could cause a lot of problems for the republic. The female of the two stepped forward a slight smirk on her face which just caused Cheyenne's blood to boil even more.

"You think you're important enough for us to put that kind of plan together for you, oh no… You were there and we used what we could. We are just scavengers"

"Yeah! Scavengers that go out to steal black market goods" And with that said the second after Chir'da pulled a gun from her side and pointed it at Cheyenne a frown on her face, Tark'o quickly placed his hand on his partners shoulder obviously not wanting any more trouble, Cheyenne's eyes widened and she took a step back while Lillian moved forward and grabbed hold of her friends wrist as a safety measure.

"How the hell did you find that out?" She spoke pointing her firmly at Cheyenne, Lillian's hand squeezed lightly on her friend's wrist as a warning to watch what she said but Cheyenne ignored it.

"I found supply creates… and not only that. The Clones found them and put the blame on me, how else did you think I'd know for sure what it was… Are you really as thick as you look" And that insult burst a vain in the Twi'lek's head, her finger pulled on the trigger and at that exact point Tark'o pushed on her shoulder to make it stray as well as Lillian's grip on Cheyenne's wrist tightening completely, her friend pulling harshly to stop her friend getting hit, it flew by and the sound echoed around the open area, so distinct. Lillian was the first to move, no way was she going to let some person shoot at her friend and get away with it, nor was she going to use logic and actually think about the fact that this person had a gun. Letting go of Cheyenne's wrist she turned and launched herself at Chir'da ignoring the call from her friend, she grabbed the hand that had the gun in and twisted it painfully so the woman had to turn, when her back arched Lillian lifted her leg and kicked her in the back of her knee, forcing her to the ground, also forcing her to release the weapon.

"Cheyenne, get the bags" She looked to the male Twi'lek as she pointed the gun and the woman's forehead glaring at him "One wrong move and I'll shoot her in the face" she growled, she partly couldn't believe she was doing this, but the anger that went through her system at the fact her friend had gotten shot at just made her act on impulse rather then sense. When Cheyenne started moving again she walks behind Lillian before moving towards them.

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" She partly whispered in her friends ear, Lillian turned her head slightly towards her friend as she moved towards the bags and collected them, placing them on the ground behind them before standing next to Lillian watching the two, Chir'da shuffled back slightly so the gun wasn't resting on her forehead but now about a foot away, which probably made it a lot more comfortable. A smirk came to Lillian's face as she turn and picked a bag up and slung it over one shoulder she gave a quick glance at Cheyenne before looking at the female Twi'lek kneeling in front of her.

"It can't be that hard, aim and pull." She stated moving the gun to the side slightly and pulling the trigger making the gun fire once more she smirked even more when she felt hardly any recoil which just meant that using this gun was going to be a lot easier then she thought. Cheyenne flinched as did the others when the gun fired once more but this time with a different wielder but no one more so the Chir'da as the bolt flew by her head, it shock her so much she fell back stopping herself with her forearms, as she glanced up to Lillian who was being forced to lower the gun by her friend.

"Lillian, stop getting cocky. You could actually hurt someone with that" Lillian frowned and pulled away from Cheyenne.

"That's the idea" She stated as she once more pointed her gun at the woman again, who was looking else where the faint tinge of a smile started to cause Lillian's blood to boil once more and she growled as Cheyenne bent down without looking to pick up the other bag.

"What the hell do you think you're smiling about?" She yelled at the Twi'lek who quickly looked at her in complete and utter fear as she began to whimper and shuffle along the floor on her back.

"Please… Don't shoot, don't hurt me" Lillian frowned as she moved forward slightly.

"Don't hurt you? No, I need to get information out of you first. So tell me, why!" She demanded her voice still slightly raised as she asked the woman, slightly confused by the reaction she is being given but it didn't matter right now. Suddenly the man rushed forward, he looked panicked and desperate as if he was a man trapped attack at anything to get free, the immediate movement caused Cheyenne to move forwards before he could get to Lillian and sent a punch to his face, the move cause him to rear back and fall next to Chir'da holding his face. Cheyenne looked at him slightly shocked she hadn't hit him that hard but shrugged it off almost glaring at him.

"Don't make a move like that again" She almost whispered dangerously at him while Lillian pointed the gun at him and frowned.

"Or it will be your last" She growled loudly as she moved the gun to the woman again "Are you going to tell me or do I have to pierce you with a few holes first?" She stated lowering the gun to her knee.

"I-I don't know… What you're… t-talking about" She said in a shaky and unnatural voice, to which Lillian slightly pulled back too, but shock her head and glared at her once more.

"I hate liars, you you're beginning to show yourself as one… So I suggest you start talking or I'm going t-" She was interrupted by a male voice coming from behind them, it sounds familiar like an authority figure but also quite and very pissed off.

"I wouldn't… If I were you" Both girls immediately freezed, this is not what they wanted, they know exactly how they looked, they knew exactly now why those two had changed their attitude so suddenly. How else were you supposed to take this picture, two girls, on holding a gun, one just having punched a guy and carrying bags that no doubt have illegal possessions in them. How in the world were they going to explain this, the voice continued "Drop everything and turn around slowly. Or we will be forced to open fire" Both girls looked at each other and said in unison.

"We?" They took a deep breath and slowly they both placed the bags on the ground and Lillian placed the gun, standing slowly they also began to turn around, their heads turning faster then their bodies their eyes widened when they saw who was standing there. It was a tall male, long brown hair and wearing a dark robe, one his side a light sabre, there was only one man who fitted this description. Anakin Skywalker and next to him a very disappointed looking padawan in orange skin, Ahsoka looked devastated as she saw it was the two girls from earlier, she turned her back on them, Anakin glanced at his padawan and frowned before looking at the group of clones he had with him, he motioned and everything just got a whole lot worse.

"Rex, You know what to do" And walking to the front in a blue and white clone armour was Captain Rex, saluting Anakin Skywalker before making his way towards the girls who were absolutely speechless, especially with the fact he had a gun in his hand. They stared forward and only one thing could be formed from them both together as they spoke, Cheyenne spoke first as Lillian finished it, the voices low and whispering.

"Oh"

"Shit"

**Well that's the end of that, again sorry it took so long. But it's done down. And hey looky, there's a very special clone in this one :) Hehe, I hope you enjoyed it F & R Favourite and Review please :)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Imprisoned

**Right so now it's this chapter, I want to thank the new people to Alert and Favorite my story. Thanks guys, it means a lot. And now, onto the next chapter :)**

**Heres the guys I want to thank because of their favorite-ing and Alerting and also the Reviews :) ^.^:**

**Kashagal – Thank you for the favorite-ing (Of both Story and Author! Go you!) and most importantly the Review. I love awesome crazy families, and I will update as soon as possible ^.^**

**LoveAndLifeNeverEnding – Thank you, I do try to get quite a bit of detail in there, I'm not one for rushing things ^.^… And agreed it is indeed an amazing show.**

**Jedi Cait Skywalker – Thank you very much for the review and the Favorite-ing of the story, hehe I'm sure many people want to know what will happen to them. I'm working on that ;) **

**Captainrexbest53 – Thank you for the… many reviews :P I'm glad you enjoyed it that much :) Yes, Rex is indeed here, but I don't know if he will be making a show in the this one… I'm thinking un-named clone troopers for the time being… but I can't give everything away.**

**And thank you to – Kishadow for the Story Alert, Kodokuna 13 for the Favorite Story and Cobalt Diamond for the Favorite Story as well. **

**Phew! *Wipes forehead* That was a lot of people… I love it!**

**Story time *Peers Down* (I've also realized I've given a description of Lillian but none of Cheyenne, that will change in this chapter, so read on)**

**Chapter Seven: Imprisoned**

It was white, that's it the colour white and nothing else, there were no windows just lights, two beds, two doors one table and three chairs. Everything else was space and the room was huge the only colour was that of the two figures sitting on the bed in the corner of the room, one holding the other, one asleep and the other staring into space, both their faces red, eyes blood shot, cheeks wet. It was silent and the calm steady intake and exhale of breath was the only thing to be heard, everything else… was silent.

_**Previously **_

"I can't believe I'm going to say the cheesiest line in history, but I promise you… It's not what it looks like" Her voice called out desperately as they were being huddled onto a small ship their hands cuffed, she looked behind her and caught sight of the two Twi'leks being helped, Chir'da managed to grab Lillian's eye and a small smirk formed on the Twi'leks face, instantly Lillian growled turned on her feet and tried to rush at the women, anger on her features. But of course the clone troopers were much faster than her, moving quickly they reached out and grabbed her, two of them each taking one arm to prevent her from moving further, she resisted their attempts to stop her but got fed up quickly, lifting her up and throwing her into the ship her back hit the floor of the ship hard as it connected with her, she coughed lightly and groaned shutting her eyes a little tighter before opening them and in front of her was the standing version of Cheyenne, her long black her hanging around her face as she looked down on Lillian, her blue eyes almost glaring at her.

"Stop making it worse" she stated as she moved and sat down on one of the seats, Lillian sighed still on the ground on her back before she rolled over, getting up was a lot harder when your wrists were cuffed in front of her body. Pushing herself onto her forearms and then pushing she managed to sit herself up, using one knee she pushed and got herself to stand. She rotated her neck when she stood and looked behind her glaring at the Twi'leks standing there before her view was obstructed by the three clones that had just come on board and were now staring at her, she rolled her eyes and sat down opposite Cheyenne who was avoiding eye contact causing Lillian to frown, she snapped her head in another direction and as she did so Cheyenne looked at her friend from the corner of her eye closing her eyes slowly out of sadness mainly before lowering her head. The three clones that had just gotten onto the ship sat down, one next to Lillian and one next to Cheyenne, the last was closing the door and joined the other clone on Cheyenne's side. No one would think that these two girls needed that many clones, but apparently they wanted to be safer the sorry.

It didn't take long for the ship to take off and make their way to where ever they were going, the girls had assumed it was a prison or police station of some sort but when they got there they weren't expecting what they saw as they left the ship, both of them in complete awe at the size of the place and what it actually was. Clones walked in squads around it, machines and speeders moved around as things were getting repaired and clones were training, it did very much fit the description of the clone training facility, but why on earth would they bring them to a clone training facility, that much didn't make sense, and if reading the girls mind one clone moved passed them and spoke.

"This place has the most secure detention centre there is… You'll be staying here" Lillian frowned at the words as she turned to look at her friend, Cheyenne met her eyes a look of disappointment on her face, not necessarily at her friend but at the idea that she might be spending a very long time in a detention centre where she doesn't even belong. A sigh came from Lillian's lips as she turned the clones began to walk and both girls assumed they had to follow, it was almost shameful walking among so many clones wearing cuffs, they faced down so they wouldn't have their faces seen, so that maybe if they were to encounter these people again they wouldn't instantly be recognised as thieves or black markets sellers.

When they went inside the building, it was so many turns, neither of them would ever be able to figure their way out of this and they went down, so many times did they go down slopes and then finally they entered an elevator and went further down, to the lower floors when they did stop, both girls noticed that they weren't right at the bottom so they assumed the more important stuff lay there, but they weren't concerned about that, they were lead through the hallways and came up to a silver door. A clone turned to them and started pressing buttons on their cuffs; as soon as they were released the other two clones lifted their weapons and aimed them at the girls, which made it even more uncomfortable.

"Stay in here, behave. Someone will be coming shortly to see what it is we can do with you, I suggest you don't say something stupid" He stated as he went to a system mounted on the wall next to the door pressing buttons, the girls didn't speak they just listened, the silver door split in half vertically and opened, next were red lasers that deactivated and lastly a door the split in half horizontally and opened. Both girls stood in awe at the amount of security before they were nudged forward, Lillian glance back before they both began to move forward and stop just ahead of the door.

"Enjoy your stay" The clone said almost sarcastically, before pressing a button on the wall that made the doors slam shut and the lasers activate. Lillian flinched as the sound reverberated around the room, where as Cheyenne moved forwards to the centre of the room looking around before laying her eyes on Lillian, not saying a word. The tension and silence between them grew, Cheyenne continued to stare at Lillian while her eyes were on the ground, it must have been about 10 minutes when one of them decided to talk.

"Now what?" Her voice came, Lillian looked up to the source of the voice as Cheyenne seemed to glare at her.

"We're here… Now what?" She questioned again, Lillian looked around slightly confused at the question then back at her friend.

"We… wait for someone… I guess" her voice a little hesitant as she shrugged her shoulder lightly, obviously that wasn't the answer Cheyenne hopped for as the girl moved closer frowning swinging one arm to her side.

"I mean, How do we get home Lillian! How do we leave!... How exactly do we get out of this mess YOU got us into" Lillian's eyes widened as her friend jabbed her in the shoulder when she accused her, her mouth opened as if wanting to reply but no words came out, she was slightly shocked that her friend would put the blame on her. Cheyenne turned on the spot towards a table that had three chairs, one on one side and two on the other, a short sharp chuckle came from her.

"And this?... Is this to interrogate us?" she lets her hand catch on the edge of one of the chairs allowing it to tip back and then rock forward while Lillian watches her walk away.

"What are we even doing here?... How the hell did we get here?... And why did we have to go to that damn abandoned warehouse?"

"We don't know it was a warehouse" Lillian spoke for the first time in a while and Cheyenne snapped her head round frowning again.

"Oh so you can respond to that but not the other questions. How does what it was tell us exactly why it brought us here?... We are in a wo-"

"Cheyenne… Stop!.. You know we can't do that, if you think I made it worse… Continuing will just be the downfall"

"And you don't call this a downfall!" She shouted causing Lillian to flinch as Cheyenne moved to one side of the wall, frowning at it "Don't you think they are watching us right now? Hearing and seeing our words and moves!" she turns to Lillian once more "There's no way we can break out of this… There's no way we can convince them that we are innocent… they have cameras all over this place!" Everything she said was gradually getting louder and Lillian's head was gradually lowering as if unsure of what to do next, but just then an idea comes to her head.

"The cameras… there must have been cameras around the area that they can look at" A slight glimmer shines in both the girls eyes but Cheyenne is the first to break their hope. 

"And you don't think they would have already done that… They are more advanced then us… There must be nothing on them… If we are still in here and they are out there" She states motioning to the door. Lillian frowns at the action and moves from her position at the door to one closer to the beds looking over it, she flinches lightly as a small aching pain comes to her hand, bringing it up slowly she looks to it and sighs before bringing her other hand to rub the area while she looks over the beds not looking at Cheyenne, still frowning because of Cheyenne's words, while Cheyenne looks to her friend and lets a soft sigh leave her lips before she brings a hand to her head shaking it.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… confused, I shouldn't be blaming you. You just… were trying to help" She began to move closer to her friends position and brings a hand to rest on her shoulder "Though… you could have done it without holding a gun to her head" A small smirk came to her lips as Lillian turned her head round to meet her friend a smile on her face as she nodded.

"I know… That wasn't the smartest idea… I just couldn't let her hurt you… If she kept hold of the gun, I don't know what she would have done" Lowers her head frowning before she turns away, Cheyenne joins in with the frown as she pushes on Lillian's shoulder slightly to turn the girl around to face her, after which she hugs her.

"I know you meant well and its fine… but we really have to think about something, this could end very badly" She pulled away from the hug but kept hold of Lillian's shoulders, tilting her head to the side when she noticed Lillian didn't look up she narrowed her eyes slightly and moved her hands to try and straighten the girl so her face was visible, but it wasn't necessary when she was a drop fall from her face and land on the floor, Cheyenne's eyes widened and she moved her hand to under Lillian's chin lifting her face completely seeing her friends green eyes bloodshot. Lillian didn't like the idea of her friend watching her cry so she sharply pulled her face away and moved her hand pulling Cheyenne's hand off of her shoulder, her friend watched as Lillian moved away and to the second bed in the corner of the room covering her eyes with one hand as her back rose and fell with every intake of breath.

"Lillian?" Cheyenne's voice came softly and curiously, her friend didn't respond except by using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, she turned around and sat down on the bed lowering her head and placing her elbows on her knees. She didn't speak, she didn't look up and the dampness of her cheeks grew as the tears fell from her eyes, ran down along her cheeks and fell to the floor, her friend Cheyenne moved around the first bed and into the gap between the two beds kneeling in front of her friend trying to look at her friend to find out what was wrong.

"Lillian? What's wrong?" her friend's voice came, slightly worried, looking at her with concern.

"I… What about our families?... My mum, dad… My brother… What am I going to do?... They are going to worry sick… and I'm here, I can't contac-" Immediately froze and stood up. "My phone!" Cheyenne's eyes widened as well, standing alongside her friend staring at her.

"I can't believe I didn't even think of contacting them… Or even check if I could… What if I can, what if they have been calling me and I haven't answered… They are going to think I'm dead" she began to frantically look around the room, as if checking for some exit that she didn't know about.

"Lillian calm down" Cheyenne stated walking forwards raising her hands in a manner that wanted her friend to stay calm, Lillian turned around immediately, her eyes wild and panicked as if an animal trapped in a cage.

"Calm down?... We're stuck in here, we don't know if we are going to leave or not… I don't know if I'm going to see my family ever again and you're telling me to calm down!" **(AN:1)** She began yelling at her friend starting to hyperventilate again as Cheyenne quickly moved forward to catch her friend falling forwards from panicking.

"Lillian, you have to calm down… You'll pass out again" she slowly lowered herself to her knees lowering Lillian with her to stop her friend from falling further and probably causing herself an injury, Cheyenne began to stroke the back of Lillian's head to soother her, while Lillian rested her head against Cheyenne breathing slowly trying to calm herself down, there was no noise after that, a sort of comforting silence where the two had nothing to say, anything they would say was already known and didn't need saying.

They were trapped, that's the best anyone could put it, Lillian shifted so she was on her knees still being hugged by Cheyenne her hands on her lap her head resting against her friend, Cheyenne had one arm round Lillian's back her thumb slowly moving up and down while her other hand was placed gently on the back of Lillian's head stroking her hair, it worked for a while until Lillian began silently sobbing, Cheyenne knew there was no point in telling the girl not to cry, it wouldn't make any difference, she slowly closed her eyes and dipped her head, telling herself she needed to be strong to make it better for her friend, slowly shushing noises came from her lips to soothe her friend as she decided the floor wasn't the best place to be. Slowly she began to stand bringing Lillian with her, she moved backwards still hugging her friend and climbed on the bed moving into the corner and resting her back on the wall sitting down, she told Lillian to rest her head on her lap so she could rest, telling her it would be for the best, after some silent denying Lillian complied and allowed her head to rest on her friends lap, it wasn't long after that her friends eyes closed, still awake and conscious, but finally calm enough to allow her body to relax.

"Lillian…" Her friend's voice came softly, only loud enough for them to hear "We will get through this… I promise, I won't let any of them hurt us" She spoke soft and gentle, the words seemingly holding the truth she really wanted to be real, but that undertone of uncertainty made itself known in the slight pitch changes and breaks of her voice as she spoke, trying so very hard to coo her friend in to some form of sleep allowing her to rest and soon the mixture of stroking to low hushes of her voice allowed Lillian to begin breathing slow and steadily, Cheyenne hoped she would succumb to her sleep deprivation soon and as her thoughts drifted she lifted her head to stare in the space in front of her, void of anything but the colour white.

"Trust me… They… they will find us, I mean, they have to right" He face dropped slightly into a frown but she immediately stopped herself from those thoughts and shook her head bringing it to stare into space once more "We are not going to stay here… Your mum and dad… Even your brother, they will find you… And forget about worrying them… You won't" She paused slightly and smiled "You won't… they, they know you're strong… they know you can fight it off, anything that comes towards you… You'll fight… you'll win" She began to frown as her words continued, the breaks becoming more often and her voice slowly starting to weaken with confidence "You'll win… you have to… because, everyone knows you… they know you can stand on your own two feet… because… it's, it's you…" She closed her eyes and looked down to her friend smiling weakly as she began to stroke her hair once more.

"So… sleep, and don't worry about it… I'll protect you while you dream… while you dream of a way out of here, dream about you're parents, dream you are with them" She paused for a moment, she could tell Lillian had started falling asleep "Dream of them because…. I don't think… we will be seeing them again… And I'm scared" She looked back up away from Lillian and to the wall once more her eyes still closed frowning deeply "I'm… so scared, I don't know what to do… I always stood up for you… I protected you and now… now look where we are.. I can't, I can't fight for you here… I'll lose… I'll die trying and I don't think" She forced herself to stop a moment before taking a deep breath "I don't think… I could do that… I don't, want to die… Oh… please don't let me die" she lowered her head and the tears that she had been holding back for so long started to seep out.

"Please Lillian… Dream that we are out of this mess… Dream we are free, Dream we are safe and when you wake hope to god we are…" She rested her head against the wall behind her opening her eyes and letting the tears flow "Because if we aren't… We may as well be dead…" a short sigh left her lips as she continued to stare and ponder her morbid thoughts.

_**Present**_

_A dull white mist covered her vision, making nearly everything hard to see however when she began to move forwards a small light appeared in the distance and as she moved closer it grew in size alone the brightness stayed the same, but there was something she noticed that was very different about this light, it had a form, a figure to which resembled that of a human, a female to be more exact. And as she continued forward she could make out the looks of white curls, the iridescent black eyes and the ivory plastered skin, she was beautiful and at the same time terrifying. She couldn't understand why she was seeing this figure or what they wanted but when it turned to face her, she immediately froze and over whelming feeling of coldness and emptiness fell through her body freezing her to the spot as she stared in gracious awe at the woman._

_A slight echo began, almost like the sound of a very distant choir singing songs with high and low melodies in a very wide open room, creating the echo upon echo and then she spoke, putting the girl into an even bigger stay of fear, as well as making her feel very meaningless._

"_You have come…" She spoke simply, her voice harmonious and the choir in the distance changed to many choirs in different places some close and some far, all repeating her words some at the exact same time and others just after, the numerous amounts of voices was disorientating, making the girl looking around trying to spot which one was hers, it made it more difficult when the figure did not move her lips to speak, she just looked straight forward. The brown hair of the girl was swaying in front of her eyes, though she ignored it, it was almost like she was under water, but the water was none existent, her hair just flowed freely around her, she didn't say a word, she didn't speak, at least not yet._

"_You know why you are here…" The voice came again and the girl looked forwards confused as she simply shook her head saying she didn't, the figure moved forwards quite fast but only moved so far before vanishing and all that was left in her place was the outline of the woman in sparkles and stars, tiny and just drifting, lighting up the area. Soon she felt something behind her but didn't turn quick enough, the ice cold and at the same time boiling hot hand of the woman rested on her shoulder, she leant her head towards the girl's ear but not opening her lips to speak._

"_You will…" She said simply the same choirs saying her words as before continuing, she moved releasing the girl and spinning round her it was only now that the girl realised that this woman didn't walk, but glided around and when she looked down she saw that there was no ground only darkness and around her, only darkness… The mist from before had vanished and she didn't realise, she was hidden in the dark and this woman was her only light._

"_Make them safe…" She spoke again, the girl looked at her confused, unsure of what to say or do for that matter so when it came to looking at the woman directly once more she vanished into her outline of stars and light, fine dust and sand and at that moment she realized she was no longer stuck in place, blinking lightly she gingerly lifted one foot and placed it in front of the other looking around for the woman but the only thing that came now was the voice._

"_This is your life… Play it how you wish" The girl narrowed her eyes once more in confusion at the words._

_"I, do not understand…" She finally spoke, but her voice normal, except it sounded distant, very far away from her actual physical form, and it too echoed like the choirs but it wasn't a normal echo it went from very distant to close until it eventual faded away and only till it had gone completely and silence had ensued that the figure would speak once more._

"_You will…" Was all she said once more and the girl stopped walking and looked around, looking for the woman once more._

"_This doesn't make any sense..." The girl's voice came again but a little more aggressive._

"_It will…" _

"_Just tell me what you are talking about…" She shouted her frustration and fear coming through to her voice now; she didn't understand what the woman was talking about or why. After the echoing of her voice had finished the longest pause happened and when no response followed she began walking again, but as she walked voices surrounded her, ones she recognised and ones she didn't, she couldn't make out what they were saying they were too quiet and there was too many, but as she continued they kept getting louder she felt like she was under attack, she felt danger, fear and helplessness. So she ran, as fast as she could, away from these voices but they just kept growing and would stop, they just kept going and following her._

_Suddenly the woman appeared right in front of her, pushing herself forwards so that she was inches from her face, but she was no longer the white light she used to be but red, blood red and vicious. Her teeth sharp her eyes white and blood shot, her hair black, crazed and spiky, she looked like and incarnation of evil and in the split second she appeared and pushed herself into the girls face she spoke, no longer the harmony speaking, but the hissing of a snake and the sharpness of a witch snapping at the girl._

"_Wake up!" _

Suddenly she bolted upright, panting heavily, pushing herself up on her palms, her eyes crazed and wild, searching for something to help her but her breathing suddenly stopped when Lillian realized what was going on, a soft sigh left her lips and her body began to relax, slowly lowering her body to lie back down but when she remembered where she was, she stopped herself from moving and looked around her, her gaze fell on the only other colour in the room, black, the hair that formed round her friend Lillian spotted sitting in the corner of the room. Tilting her head to the side in slight confusion at the position of her friend she twisted the lower part of her body so that her legs swung off the bed she sat for a moment watching her friend, she didn't move a small frown came to Lillian's lips and she stood up in the gap between the two single beds and made her way round the second before making her way over to the figure sitting.

Cheyenne sat in one of the corners of the room, her knees raised against her chest and her arms wrapped round them, resting her head on the tops of her knees. As Lillian came closer she kneeled in front of Cheyenne who looked fast asleep, a small smile came to her lips before she reached out and gently touched Cheyenne's arm, to which her friend flinched causing Lillian to frown, she didn't know why her friend flinched and didn't like the idea of her flinching at her touch. Soon after however Cheyenne began to lift her head, it was obvious she had been crying but when her eyes became visible to Lillian, Lillian's eyes widened, there was nothing to them, like all hope had been lost, like she had given up. Lillian knew Cheyenne to well to think that she had given up as something as being locked in a room, something must have happen and Lillian was going to find out what. She placed her hands on Cheyenne's shoulders and gave her a stern look.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, but when she got no response she narrowed her eyes and shook Cheyenne a little harder asking again but her tone slightly more aggressive, this time Cheyenne opened her mouth to speak.

"There… there was a visitor… he came and told me… what would happen… if we were, guilty" Lillian's eyes widen in surprise at the words, how could she have just been let to sleep while this happened, she let herself fall back to a sitting position while she took it in blinking softly looking to the ground and lightly shaking her head before she shifted and looked back to Cheyenne giving her a look to tell her what he had said.

"He said… considering the magnitude of the crime-" Cheyenne's slow and weak voice was immediately stopped by Lillian's shocked and outraged one.

"Magnitude! What exactly are we being accused for?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked to Cheyenne. Frowning obviously wanting some form of explanation.

"We… are being held for the crimes of… Theft… Smuggling and… Treason…" Lillian's eyes widened once again but this time in anger, she gritted her teeth and let the side of her fist hit the wall beside her.

"Treason!... How can we be accused of treason, if we don't come from here!" She yelled causing Cheyenne to flinch, Lillian caught sight of this and sighed calming herself down she breathed lightly and sat relaxed again as she motioned for Cheyenne to continue once again.

"For… these crimes. If we are found guilty its… Its… death…" Lillian froze at the words, Cheyenne's voice breaking as she spoke stating that she felt like crying again but was holding it in, her bottom lip trembled and she lowered her head back to rest on her knees, Lillian just stared at her friend shocked and paralyzed staring at her in disbelief when she suddenly stood up and stumbled backwards shaking her head slowly from side to side, before she stopped staring at Cheyenne.

"Death…"

**So that is that chapter... Currently getting my inspiration from listening to Clone tributes, one in specific "Clone Tribute – Until The End" it's a good one, I recommend it if you like watching AMVs… Also my birthday soon and hopefully I will get seasons 1 – 3 of SW:TCW… and get a better understanding of the clones before I start writing them properly… And most importantly CT – 7567, more commonly known as Captain Rex.**

**Till next chapter.**

**AN – Author's Notes**

**1 – Anyone else notice the sudden role reversal?**


	8. Chapter Eight: Interference

**Chapter Eight is here and there's some action to be had… I've had the sad realization of everything that has happened in the previous chapter, now it's time for the exciting prove our worth part… though this may transcript over a few chapters… Remember, my stories aren't about things happening immediately, these girlies are going to have to work for what they want. Also… I don't think Rex will be showing up a hell of a lot in this… it's not a story about him… it's a story about the girls… so we focus on them… We'll get to Rexy. Don't worry :)**

**Anyway, onto the thanks :)**

**Captainrexbest35 – Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you loved it. Hehe, good you noticed :P Although, the CC/CT thing is a debatable argument, since CC means Clone Commander (Which is what Commander Cody is) And CT means Clone Trooper, I believe Rex to be a CT because he is a Captain, there have been some speculations over the fact. But my understanding was cleared with the release of episodes seven "Darkness on Umbara" To episode ten "Carnage of Krell" of season four, in these General Pong Krell refers to the Troopers as their batch number. Calling 'Fives' CT-27-5555 instead of his name… he refers to Rex as CT-7567 not CC. Although now I realise how sad this makes me look XD haha.**

**Cobalt Diamond – (Awesome name by the way) absolutely fine that you didn't review, what matters is you reviewed now! And, I don't know… they just sort of… Appear? In my head, and I write them down. And it's nice to know you look out for this story, nothing like knowing a writer has fans of their story :) And me neither… I sometimes don't know how a chapter is going to end… I just write it as it comes.**

**SGTmoody – Thank you very much for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and yes I know who you are :) thank you very much, I didn't think you were being serious with the reviews, but it is muchly appreciated.**

**Gamergirl052 – Thank you very much for the review, and you'll see why they were accused of the things later on… can't exactly say here because it will ruin the story… however the theft one, that's because the Twi'leks stole the items they were smuggling the treason bit has to do what the items were. :) Hope that helps ^.^**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler – Thank you for the review, and that is the best review and comment I have ever had XD, that was amazing… Gave me a little giggle and your right it would be cool and also bad/sad.**

**Thanks to 111mavric for putting this story on alert ^.^ Muchly appreciated.**

**Thank you too Wishing Girl thank you for Favouriting my story.**

**Thank you to MidnightChiller13 for favouriting and following my story.**

**And now… Begin.**

**Chapter Eight: Interference**

Her fists banged at the door, the sound drummed it's way around the room making it almost deafening but that didn't stop her she continued fist after fist hitting in the same places the skin turning red after countless times of contact, her voice screaming out to be heard and they probably could hear her but ignored her innocent pleas, ignoring the rage building inside of her as her friend sat in the corner watching the bursts of rage, staying away so that it was not her instead of the door.

"We do not deserve this!" She yelled, her hitting against the door making no impact on it what so ever, the door stay securely shut and no marks became visible on the door, not one dent, not one scratch, not even a dull in colour. She wasn't a weak girl either, obviously not as strong as those who captured her, nowhere near as strong but in her world and her time she was able to defend herself to an extent, but here. She was a pea, there would probably be nothing she could beat, she couldn't even dull the paint on a door. Her fists began to slow and the tears she had pushed back started brimming at the rims of her eyes shining in the light, she shook her head but continued with the fists.

"This isn't fair…. We didn't do anything!" The first part slightly whispered while the anger built up once more towards the end where she almost screamed at the top of her lungs, bashing the door with both her fists, it felt like her hands were throbbing and on fire, she suddenly stopped letting the sides of her fists rest on the door as she lowered her head frowning and with a quiet voice she spoke again "We didn't do anything…" It sounded weak and slowly her body descended to the floor her fists opening so her palms now rested on the door sliding down the door as she fell to her knees, resting her head and hands against the door the tears began to fall and her head slowly turned from left to right.

"We don't deserve… to die…" She whispered again, her back rising and falling with every sob that left her lips, Cheyenne, the friend in the corner pursed her lips frowning slightly at the sight of her friend crying, they had both had their fair share in this place and it didn't look like it was going to stop, a short sigh left her lips as she moved to a stand, her body as weak as her face looks, she seemed to have calmed down a lot since she was told, moving over to Lillian before kneeling behind her and wrap her arms around her, he left arm going over Lillian's right shoulder and her right arm going under Lillian's left arm, joining them in the front she pulled herself closer to her crying friend resting her head on the back part of Lillian's left shoulder closing her eyes and just sitting there while her friend sobbed. She wasn't going to stop her because she knew she needed to let it out.

It had been a very long time that the two sat there, no words exchanged because none could be said, what they did want to say would probably be listened into and they would get questioned further, which was something neither of them needed or wanted. The crying soon stopped but the embrace did not, after a few moments Lillian shifted and Cheyenne lifted her head looking to the girl with a tilted head, her friend came to a stand and just walked around Cheyenne standing to one side of her, her head down not making any eye contact just looking at the floor. Lillian put her hand out for Cheyenne to take and her friend did so allowing herself to be pulled up, continuing to hold hands Lillian walked towards the beds standing just in front of the back she spoke quietly.

"We should sleep…. Especially you…" She continued to look at the floor and let go of Cheyenne's hand walking over to the bed in the corner before sitting down on it, her legs in the gap between the beds she looked at the other bed parallel with the first as if waiting. Cheyenne pursed her lips and nodded even though Lillian wasn't looking at her; she sat down on the other bed and shifted so she was sitting in the centre of the bed with her legs crossed, once Lillian saw that her friend was sitting she moved and lay herself down on her back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, Cheyenne followed her movements but turned her head to watch her friend, silence followed, no one spoke the only sound heard as them breathing and the shifting on the beds.

Three hours passed and both girls had their eyes closed, Lillian still lying on her back but Cheyenne lying on her side fast asleep, but the girl in the corner was not asleep, but waiting for the right time to actually speak, soon she opened her eyes and turned her head to the left seeing her friends sleeping form a soft sigh left her lips as she pushed herself up at the same time swinging her legs of the bed now up in a sitting position, she soon stood up and walked towards the table and chairs in the centre of the room her eyes gazing over them for quite some times before she pulled one chair out and sat down. Placing her arms on the table and looking straight forwards her face was focused and seemed void of any emotional attachment to anything it seemed frightening but at the same time commemorating. It was long till she lifted her head and started to look round as if trying to scan for the cameras she was convinced were watching her and her friend, a small sigh left her lips as she began to talk to no one in particular just talk and hope that someone was listening, her voice full of confidence, but had an under tone of uncertainty, confusion and fear… wondering if this would actually work.

"If you actually take into account what a prisoner says about what they have been placed in here, apart from the expected… I didn't do it, or I'm innocent… then maybe you'll consider my words…" She paused a moment before looking forwards towards the door.

"This… crime we have been placed in here for… I know what it is, I know what you are accusing and I want you to know… its true, all of it. Treason, smuggling, theft… It's true, but there is one thing you should know and take into account before making a final decision" She turned her head to the side and looked at the sleeping form of her friend.

"That girl there… She means everything to me and has nothing to do with this, we have been friends for as long as I can remember and she would do anything that I told her to do, and this is one of those times. She followed me where ever I went, when ever I stole something traded illegally or plotted against the republic, she just stood there and made no input, every time there was a guard or someone she could have turned me into I promise you this, I forced her to stay away from them. She knew what I was doing was wrong but I wouldn't let her go against me, we were friends I had given her so much and she wanted me to change when I got out of… well where ever I was going to be sent… that I would be reformed." A sigh left her lips again as she looked down towards the table.

"But she's wrong… and I cannot let the same thing happen to her when she has done nothing wrong… I won't let it happen. So please let me do one last good thing before you sentence me… set her free… let her live a life without me and let her do something good… She doesn't deserve this" Lillian shook her head lightly whispering to herself once more "She doesn't deserve this" She so hoped that someone was listening to her, she didn't want Cheyenne to die for this and for some reason she felt partly responsible, if she hadn't chased them they wouldn't be in this mess, Cheyenne didn't deserve to go through this with Lillian, so she saved her friend and possibly condemned herself. After having nothing more to say Lillian lowered her head to the table and rested sat there, doing nothing else and silence ensued once more, what else could you do in a prison cell. **(AN:1)**

After a few minutes of mindlessly changing from looking towards the door to facing her friend and occasionally resting her head on the table Lillian sighed pushing the seat out to take a stand and wander around, but just as she moved away two steps from the chair, a slight clanking and beeping noises emitted from the heavy door behind her, she turned slowly, he sight falling on the opening doors, Cheyenne opened her eyes quickly and sat up staring at the opening door, her eyes flickered to Lillian standing still, eyes also fixated on the door a stern frown on her face. Cheyenne slowly moved off of the bed she was on and stood up not moving far from the bed only taking a step or two away, once the doors had fully opened three clones walked forwards, two in front of one. The two in front wore helmets, holding their guns at the ready while the one in the back walked with his hands behind his back and standing tall their was no helmet on his head.

Lillian moved forwards slightly as the doors closed behind the clones, the one in the back now taking a stance in the front, Cheyenne too move forward, both girls seemed to be eager to find out why they had arrived, But Lillian seemed a bit more cautious in her movements, her face was stern and looked at the three that entered expectantly, however the shine of her eyes showed the pain that she felt about the whole experience. The man in the front moved towards the table, pulled the chair out and sat down, both girls just stared at him as if waiting for the sentence to be passed, but in one moment he pointed to Cheyenne and the two guards began to move over to here, Lillian immediately ran to the table and placed her hands hard on the surface, the clone looking up to her.

"What are you doing?" She said in a low voice, her face dark as she glared at him her eyes flickering to Cheyenne every now and then, who had walked backwards away from the two clones. The male sitting down did not say a word and continued to look at Lillian as Cheyenne continued to back away, but she came to the edge of the bed and could not back away anymore, instead she had come too a stand still and the clones continued to approach her, Lillian ran towards them, she forced herself in-between them and stood her ground between Cheyenne and the clones, her arms wide and a stern look on her face.

"Why is it everyone decides to leave out the talking part. A lot of trouble would be saved if you just told us what you were doing instead of being mysterious!" Lillian stated a frown on her face as she glanced between the two armed clones in front of her and the male that had gotten up from his seat and made his way to the four.

"We will be taking that girl behind you and letting her go. Your confession was heard and you will be sentenced" His voice was calm, so calm in fact it hadn't even registered to them what he said, they both just stared at him in awe for a moment, before the shocked voice of Cheyenne spoke.

"What…" Her voice said softly as her eyes deviated from the male to the back of her friends head, Lillian's arms dropped as she too registered what he had said, she turned around slowly and caught Cheyenne's eyes, they were confused, angry and saddened.

"What… confession?" Lillian remained silent as Cheyenne stepped forward and grabbed hold of Lillian's collar. "What! Confession!" She demanded through gritted teeth, Lillian looked down and avoided all attempts of eye contact, Cheyenne's eyes widened as she took a step back, speechless.

"You… you told them it was you… Why?... Why did yo-"

"Enough talking, I have a schedule to keep, Grab the girl. She'll go through a debriefing, leave the other one here" The armed clones pushed Lillian aside as they grabbed Cheyenne by each arm, she tried to fight them.

"She's lying! She didn't do anything. She's innocent!" Both Lillian and the clone wearing no helmet stood and watched as they forcefully escorted Cheyenne out of the room, she wouldn't stop screaming that Lillian was innocent and couple of times swore at Lillian for being so stupid, what was she going to do on her own.

"That is a loyal friend" The clone spoke out, Lillian was snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the clone, nodding slowly before lowering her eyes to the floor. "What did she see in a person like you?" He stated once more, Lillian was shocked and lifted her head, her eyes wide as she looked towards the clone.

"Commander Hew, debriefing is about to start" a voice over a radio sounded, coming from the clone now known as Hew.

"On my way" He responded as he gave Lillian one more look before walking towards the door, Lillian walked to the centre of the room and looked towards the clone as he left, turning around he spoke as the doors closed.

"At least you showed some compassion in your final days" The doors then clanked shut, silence filling the room once more, but this time only the breathing of the single girl filled the room, only her heart beat filled her ears as she stared mindlessly at the door…

…She was alone.

"You're wrong, she's wrong. She's only saying it to help me. She doesn't realise that I will have nothing if she does this" The desperate acts of the girl comes as she is forced to sit down on a chair behind a table and across from it another chair, placed in a smaller room than the one she had just left.

"Now why is that" Commander Hew asked as he sat across from her, Cheyenne looked around her eyes red from crying the whole way here.

"She's my best friend, we might as well be sisters, she's all I have left"

"Yet we were told you too were separated from your families, both being travellers. Now isn't that a convenient story"

"It… it's true"

"Her story is more convincing and makes more sense, although you do seem physically stronger than her, I don't know how she would have made you keep silent"

"She didn't everything she is saying is a lie, all of it. Why don't you believe that. Just look at the evidence"

"The evidence convicts you both, however a confession is more reliable than anything else, unfortunately for your friend that's how the law works.

"It's stupid, why were we even convicted of treason anyway" Cheyenne placed her hands on the table, but Commander Hew remained still watching her movements carefully, he put out his hand and a clone passed him a flat device, he pressed a button and the screen glowed, unfamiliar writing was on it, but he read it with ease.

"Well for starters the equipment we found in that ship was highly dangerous, explosive and not to mention illegal. Thus the smuggling. We had a report of such items being stolen three weeks ago, they are the same we have confirmed batch number and any item appearances that were specific to this selection, lastly on the report the group that stole these items are a small terrorist group that have attacked the republic before, their symbol of two red lines in a cross heir was found on the dashboard of the ship you were found in" he pushed another button on the device and placed it on the table looking up at Cheyenne, she stared at him, blinking a few times. She didn't know what to say, until something registered in her head.

"Wait… I.. I was the one on the ship, how could Lillian have been behind all of this when you found me on the ship in the beginning?" She questioned confidently.

"Easy... Fall back" she blinked at him with unbelieving eyes, how could he be turning every word she said into something against Lillian, how was it possible.

"Now, if you don't mind I have to get to something else of more importance. I trust you'll be getting back to where you live when you're ready" He stated motioning towards a window for the door to be opened once more and leaving Cheyenne alone.

"B..but, I don-... don't have anywhere to go..." Her voice came out slowly and quietly as she sank back down into her chair, head slumped and no idea what to do now.

Silence was also in the air for the other girl, she had collapsed on the ground with no idea what to do, regrets with her actions, thoughts on how that actually worked and what was she going to do if nothing happened, she was scared and didn't know what to do next. Lying in the fetal position on the cold white ground her eyes were wide open, tear stains across her face, redness built around her eyes making the green stand out further, her thoughts consumed her till the silence crept in and sleep took over.

_That same feeling from before, weightless, but at the same time dauntingly heavy, light and dark filling her eyes, no sounds filling her ears until a soft humming entered her head, looking around she tried to find the source but could not see anything until the glow from before, this time heading the events of the last meeting she stayed back and watched what happened._

_"What is going on?" Her voice came and as before it echoed and repeated as if it was closer and further away at the same time._  
><em><br>"You need to survive... Otherwise, everything will fall and time will not change"_

_"I don't know what that means"_

_"You don't need to, just survive"_

_"I'm trapped, I've lost my best friend, I'm having dreams of speaking to someone who might possibly not be real. Hell I'm in a made up place and I'm expected to survive! You're not helping me!" Her voice grew louder and the figure turned to her once more the angelic look she had before stayed and Lillian quickly stood up straight and remained still scared that she will turn into the frightening image from before._

_"I cannot interfere, this is your destiny and yours alone, you will change everything but not with my help"_

_"A lot of good use you'll be then huh?... Can you even stop talking like that, just talk properly I'd understand you a lot more" She stated crossing her arms, the figure walked closer and Lillian began scanning her trying to back away but her feet were stuck to the ground so she ended up leaning backwards till the woman was right there._

_"Bang" Lillian narrowed her eyes_

_"What?" The woman lifted her hand up with one finger outstretched going for Lillian's forehead._

_"Some things just start with a..."_

_"Bang" Her finger connected with Lillian's forehead._

She sat bolt upright from her position on the ground and immediately covered her ears, the sound of alarms and flashing red lights blared out around her, confused and disorientated she struggled to her feet, stumbling at the sudden impact the noise made, what on earth was going on. Suddenly to ground shook violently and her balance was lost causing her to fall, quickly removing her hands from her head she forced them to the floor to stop her collapsing completely, but unfortunately this meant the sound of an explosion pierced her ears with full force. She flinched sharply and pulled down her head covering her ears with her hands once more staggering to a stand again on the shaking ground.

"Wh-what's... happening?" She asked looking around, as she glanced forward she saw the door to her prison open and she froze eyes widened, standing on the other side was an armed clone with two more behind him.

"Come with me!" His voice boomed over the noise, she heard him clearly even with her ears covered and everything in that moment slowed down, she had to make a decision right now,, right this minute, what was she going to do, what now? Go with them and possibly face death, stay here and meet the same consequence, at least out there she might find Cheyenne again, sure that made the decision seem easier but her dream, vision, thing, whatever you'd call it, what was -she- going to do. She stopped and dropped her arms staring at this clone, she'd made her decision. 

**Author's Notes**  
><strong>1 – I can think of a lot actually… But I guess in their circumstance… they aren't in that kind of mindset.<strong>

**Right so, end of Chapter Eight, hopefully it was a good read, this chapter was an on off thing for me, I just couldn't write it in one sitting for some reason, oh well... its done now, A lot of stuff doesn't really work well, but I had to make it work, some seems kinda silly to me, but I added how silly it was in Lillian's thoughts so hopefully it kinda makes up for it. I'm gonna work with it later on, so hopefully it didn't bring down the story.**

**If you have no idea what I just said, then completely ignore what I just said and continue reading ^.^... till next time.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Judgement

**Okay so Chapter Nine huh... Wow, I've written a lot for this story and actually thinking about it my two girls have gone through a lot, a lot a lot, I'm hoping to find and opening where they can just collapse and grab their bearings and be like... so what actually is going on and what are we going to do about it... it will happen, they kind of had one in the hospital, but I want it to be a kind of calm conversation thing.**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler - hehe yup :) hmm, well, they could have... honestly they probably would have, but the Jedi are spread thin because of the war, plus if I did that they'd find out the girls come from a place where their universe is fiction, that would only make it more difficult, ^.^ don't want to overload them just yet XD hehe. And honestly... I didn't think of a lie detector .' that could have made so many things easier. As for where I went, I was playing games and doing college work, really got into Batman and The Arkham series, considering writing a story for that. I found a character like Zsasz in SWTCW that made me come back to this, so yeah... I started getting more inspiration and began writing again ^.^... Glad to see you're still reading it :)**

**Anyway... yes, the story. We left Lillian with a decision; I didn't make a great cliff-hanger I think we all know what she will choose.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine: Judgement<span>**

The motion of the clones hand was all she needed to pull her towards her final decision, she was following him, staying there might have been suicide, now she needed a plan, she needed to find Cheyenne, get their stuff back and well... they could decide what to do after that together, no more decision on their own, being apart is obviously not a good thing for the two, now more than ever. Her feet began to move fast against the floor as she ran around the centered table and towards the door with the clones, why were they even trying to get to her, wasn't she considered a criminal? Though she guessed it was because of some kind of human or species rights act, thing that must have been passed thousands of years ago, not that she honestly cared right now, she was just thankful they weren't going to leave her in the room with everything going on. Even though it seemed like a pretty sturdy room, it might have collapsed at a moment, she didn't know and she didn't care to find out.

Reaching the door he quickly grabbed hold of the top of her arm and began pulling her down the hallway, another explosion could be heard over the sirens and the warnings, but they didn't stop they kept going, Lillian was desperately looking around for anything that would lead her to Cheyenne, but looking at the writing on the walls, she knew she would never find out what any of it meant.

However Cheyenne was having problems of her own, the room she was in became on lock down when she eventually calmed down, and once the clones got her out of there, they didn't mention any of what was going on to her, which made her confused, frustrated and a tad bit angry.

"What's happening" She asked the two clones in front of her, one glance her way.

"Nothing to be alarmed about, we just need to get you somewhere safe, this could just be a drill" Cheyenne blinked slightly feeling a little more reassured.

"Any chance of giving me my bag back?" Curiosity in her voice, the clone looking at her nodded and began leading her to another room, an explosion went off causing the ground to shake violently, small parts of the roof to fall and causing the girl to scream, somewhere down the hall that same explosion shook the halls making the roof fall there, as well as that same scream reaching the ears of the other girl, her head looked up as she recognised the noise, mainly because all clones were males and that was the only other female in the facility... She knew which way to go.

Because of the shake the clone had released her arm, she used the opportunity to get moving, trying to use the alarms and the commotion to get away unnoticed, that worked well for a few moments after she got up and began to run but they realised she was getting away soon after, luckily for her they had more important things to attend to and a criminal running around a 'secure' facility didn't bother them. As she ran she was grateful that there were no hallways travelling off, only rooms that had big windows for people to look through, she kept running till she came to a collapse in the corridor, her eyes widened, she hadn't realised the intensity of the commotion... She had to find Cheyenne and now.

From inside one of the rooms she could hear someone coughing, because of its light nature she automatically assumed that it was her friend, she ran in and saw her on the floor leaning on one arm while using the other to cover her mouth, Lillian's eyes softened, a warm smile came to her face when she knew her friend was safe, Cheyenne hadn't registered her friend's presence just yet, it was only until Lillian had quickly gotten down in front of Cheyenne to give her hug. Cheyenne's eyes snapped open as she felt the new weight and pressure around her, as well as her arm being trapped, she looked to the side and caught a glance of long brown hair and glee filled her heart.

"Lillian!" She said quietly but with enthusiasm, using her other arm she pushed herself up and wrapped her arm around her, the hug would have lasted longer but Cheyenne began coughing again, Lillian pulled away giving her friend a little more room to breath she glanced her over and could see some rips in her top and jeans.

"What happened?" She questioned glancing outside to the collapsed roof.

"We were heading out, the ground shook and then I got pushed in here" She stated, suddenly she gasped and stood up heading out side, a clone was against the wall, his helmet knocked off and his leg trapped under a large stone, Cheyenne quickly moved to his side, Lillian followed suit.

"What is it?" Lillian asked curiously looking over the clone, she could see he was unconscious and a small stream of blood was slowly coursing down the side of his head.

"He pushed me out of the way, we can't just leave him here" Lillian nodded in agreement

"Where were you heading?"

"To get my bag" Lillian looked towards her, eyes slightly more alert as Cheyenne looked towards her "Oh no, its way too dangerous, we can't go and get it and leave him here, plus how are you going to get through?" Lillian narrowed her eyes and looked to the area; it was collapsed but not completely.

"I'll go alone, you can stay here with him, I'll be back as soon as I can" She stated looking back at her friend; Cheyenne narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Oh so you're going to leave me again?" Lillian blinked at the response and Cheyenne waved her hand dismissively "No... it's okay, go, I'll stay with him" She sighed, Lillian didn't respond she just approached the rubble and began scanning it for a small hole she could possibly squeeze through, spotting one she moved closer and noticed it was too small, but it was the largest of any of the others, grabbing one of the pieces she began to move it carefully out of the way to make sure nothing else would collapse, she did this a couple of times before the hole was big enough. She moved so she was just before the hole and stuck her arm through, followed by her head, watching out for any sharp parts sticking out then followed in with her other arm, once her front was through it was pretty easy from there, but she had forgotten about the jagged pieces and lifted her back to push herself through. Unfortunately a sharp edge caught her back and ripped her waist coat and top significantly also cutting her skin, she hissed and lowered her body quickly to stop it from further hurting her and carefully pulled herself through to the other side.

Standing up she flinched further, bringing her hand to her back she spotted blood on her hand and sighed, looking through the hole she could see Cheyenne was looking at her, a look of worry in her eyes, Lillian smiled lightly to tell her everything was okay. She turned, wiping her hand on her jeans she continued down the hall, she had to be quick, one, in case any troopers saw her, two, if it were to collapse again and three, to get back and help Cheyenne move that clone. She didn't have to run far, she soon came to a room that looked like it held a lot of prisoners stuff, including guns, the door was half open, she expected because of the explosions, all the way through here walls had been damaged and objects she had no idea what their use would be just lying on the floor, looking pretty beaten up, but none of that was her concern right now. She slipped through the half door and began searching for her and Cheyenne's bags, they would be pretty distinct, especially against what was in here, and she found them because of that as well, the bright purple and dull green bags sat on top of each other, still big, which she could tell still had their contents in, quickly she moved the other bags to get hold of them. She opened one and made a quick checklist of things, from what she could see everything was accounted for, she slung one over her shoulder forgetting about her cut as the bag hit it with a slap, she grimaced at the feeling and reached her hand behind, when she came in contact with the fabric she could feel the wetness of the shirt only slightly around the tear, she stopped herself from checking any further, she'll deal with her cut in a minute, getting to Cheyenne was now her top priority.

Slipping through the door once more, one bag over her shoulder and the other in her hand she ran to the hole.

"Cheyenne, I've got them. How's he doing?" She questioned, Cheyenne stood up and went to the hole reaching through and grabbing the bags.

"He's still knocked out, I tried to move the stone but it's not working, I'll probably need your help" Lillian nodded and moved like before, but this time watching out for her back through the hole. Once she was through she lightly kicked the bags to the side and moved to Cheyenne's aid with getting the piece of rubble off of the clones leg, wrapping their fingers around it they nodded to each other and began lifting, it was quite heavy even if it wasn't that large, they managed to lift it a small bit above the clones leg, high enough to begin moving it, they shuffled their feet along together, Lillian held her breath every now and then as she struggled under the weight as did Cheyenne and once it was clear of the clones leg they dropped it, standing up straight.

"Ouch... that was heavy" Cheyenne stated as she began stretching her back out, Lillian rested forward and panted lightly as she agreed, turning her neck to the left and right waiting a moment on each side for it to crack before she stood up properly, they both looked down towards the clone, he was still out cold. Lillian glanced to his leg causing her to take in a sharp breath and turning away.

"Wow... that brick thing did some damage" She said quietly, Cheyenne looked to her and then to the leg, she gasped as well but she didn't look away instead she nodded.

"Yeah... it did" Frowning lightly she began to remove her cardigan and moved towards the clones leg, Lillian turning round and narrowed her brows in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to move him and I can't have you wanting to throw up every time you glance down" Lillian was about to object but shut up when she realized how much that was probably true, the leg was okay for the most part, nothing their robotic doctors couldn't handle, but the armour had pierced into his skin and it made it look mangled, you couldn't really tell if the bone was broken or it that was armour sticking out. Cheyenne had wrapped her cardigan around it and tied it up, the blood was seeping through but that they both could handle.

"Right, we better get moving" And as Cheyenne finished her sentence another explosion shook the corridor, Lillian placed a hand to keep herself up, while Cheyenne went and covered both her and the clones head with her back, once the shaking stopped they both looked up and around for any damage signs, that's when both came to the realization of the sound.

"No... no ones inside" Lillian said softly as Cheyenne stood up walking forwards as if trying to get closer to any noise.

"Yeah... wait..." Listening harder allows them to hear the distinct nature of the guns firing and more explosions going off.

"Something is definitely going on... we have to go, like now" Lillian states as she moves back to grab her bag, moving it over her shoulder this time slower.

"Agreed" Cheyenne follows suit and moves to the clone, pulling him up slightly she places one of his arms around her shoulder, Lillian moves closer and grabs the other placing it over her shoulders and together they pull him up, it's relatively easy with two people until they get him to full height and they feel the weight of the armour pull him down.

"Woah... how heavy does it have to be?"

"It has to protect them, so I'm guessing pretty heavy" Taking a deep breath Lillian stands fully straight and they both begin to walk, it's not very quick at the beginning but they manage to get a quick pace going until they come to a section in the hallway that leads off to other areas.

"Great which way?" Cheyenne asks out loud looking down each corridor to find a way out.

"Listen... we'll follow the noise, that should lead us out" Cheyenne nods

"Okay... left then" She states, Lillian agrees with a nod of her head as they both begin to carry the injured clone down the hallways, using the same method of sound to lead themselves out, until they reach a sealed door, lowering the clone to the floor, Lillian moves towards the door, while Cheyenne stays close to the clone.

"Well this is great" Lillian muttered bitterly as she turned to face Cheyenne "How exactly are we getting through these doors?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest

"They locked solid?" Lillian nodded, Cheyenne sighed and looked around "There must be a way to open them" Cheyenne whispered as she looked around, she spotted a card reader thing by the side of the door and had an idea "Maybe he has a card" She stated, Lillian smiled and nodded, Cheyenne reached her hand towards him and frowned slightly "I'm really sorry about this" sighing lightly she began searching for a card of some sort.

*Click*

Both girls froze in place, both of them had their eyes wide and Cheyenne glanced to her right towards the clone, his eyes were opened and narrowed and he had placed a gun firmly against her head.

"What... Do you think you're doing?" His voice was strong and no sound of pain in it whatsoever, Cheyenne swallowed hard.

"It... probably looks exactly how it looks bu-"

*Click*

The sound of the gun moving as it pushed harder into her head, she whimpered lightly and Lillian moved forward.

"Stop, don't" She stated, her eyes panicked as she glanced between them, the clone looked up and registered who they were.

"You're the two girls I escorted in here" He stated and his frown deepened "What... is going on!" He demanded, he placed his hand on the ground to push himself up, he probably didn't realise the state his leg was in because he put all of his weight on it, he flinched and a groan left his mouth as he collapsed onto the floor, Cheyenne's instinct was to help him, she pushed her hands out to steady him and he immediately glared at her, to which she removed her hands, he pushed her out of the way and glanced down at his leg to find out the reason for the pain, but his vision was obscured by a black material.

"What is that?" He questioned, he had lowered the gun making the girls feel a little safer.

"A makeshift bandage" Cheyenne muttered quietly as she looked from the ground to him and he looked from his leg to her, he then realized what was going on in that instant and dropped the gun all together.

"You were trying to help me" He stated, Lillian nodded but remained silent.

"You pushed me out of the way, we couldn't leave you there" He just nodded in response "We're trying to get you out of here, the place is collapsing" He looked up towards the door and Lillian moved out of the way he say the card reader.

"Your lucky I'm authorised to use that" He moved his hand into one of the pouches strapped to his belt and revealed a card that he held out to Lillian, she nodded slowly and took it while Cheyenne moved to the clones weaker side to help him get back up. He tried to do it on his own but accepted the girls help anyway, Lillian moved the card over the reader and waited for something to happen, the door creaked and buzzed and flanked before it began to open, it opened only slightly before it began closing once more, Lillian frowned and turned around to face the other two.

"Any ideas?"

"One" came the voice of the clone Cheyenne looked to him and Lillian nodded.

"What do you need?" she asked, he turned his head to Cheyenne.

"Help me towards the door, once I'm there, you'll swipe that card again" He began moving towards the door as he gave orders, Cheyenne following and trying to give him some support, once he was at the door he nodded to Lillian, she swiped the card and the same noises began as before as the door opened, quickly before it could begin shutting the clone pushed his hand into the gap and used his strength to open the door further, the girls watched as it worked for the most part until it flanked to a halt and began pushing back. Quickly he let go of Cheyenne and pushed his body in the gap, gritting his teeth from the pain of his leg, he endured as he tried to get the door open, as soon as he had put himself in the gap Cheyenne had placed her hands on the door and began pulling, Lillian joined in and helped push the door open, when it was wide enough the clone gave them another order.

"Get through now! Before it slams shut"

"But what about you?" Cheyenne questioned.

"Do it!" He shouted, Cheyenne looked concerned before ducking under his arms and making it through, she looked towards Lillian as did the clone. "What are you waiting for?" Lillian frowned.

"And leave you to get crushed? ... Don't think so!" Before he could respond she pounced at him using her weight to unhook him from the door, they both tumbled out of the way as the door came to a crushing close. Cheyenne just watched as both the clone and Lillian rolled to a stop on the ground, the clone groaned as he reached for his leg, Lillian doing the same but rolling onto his back.

"Are you two okay?" Cheyenne questioned as she ran over to the two.

"That was a stupid idea!" The clone stated giving Lillian a stern look as she stood up.

"We're out aren't we? A thank you wont go a miss, but I doubt I'll get one, shall we just keep moving" She went over to the clone ignoring her own pain, landing on her back really hurt her cut, but the way this clone was acting, she really didn't want to seem weak. Bending down she grabbed hold of his arm and Cheyenne did the same, the clone groaned as he was pulled up.

"Where to now sir?" Cheyenne asked, Lillian gave her a strange look because of the formality but shrugged it off and looked forward waiting for a response.

"Well I need to get to my position and you two are not leaving my sight till this is done, then you're going straight back to those cells"

"Or we could leave you here and run to safety and you'd only have yourself to blame for letting us out"

"Lilli-"

"I mean... you wouldn't be able to stop us, you could give chase... but for only so long" Lillian looked towards the clone who was staring intently ahead contemplating her words.

"What do you want?" Lillian smirked slightly.

"We'll go to your position first, figure out something when we get there" He nodded and he began directing them towards where he would be, but also guiding them from the other clones so not to be seen, when they arrived they stood on a platform with a fence around it, nothing else was there apart from them, they leaned him against the wall sitting him down so he could rest, before Lillian could speak Cheyenne grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you think you're doing? This could get us into further trouble"

"Cheyenne think about it, if we could have left him we would have done so right in the beginning, that's why I said it. My point was to say he could trust us"

"That was a poor way of doing it Lillian; because I took it as the opposite" Lillian smirked lightly.

"If he's smart he'll get it" Cheyenne narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying I'm no-"

"Look out!" Came the voice of the clone, both girls looked up and saw something coming their way, they glanced down as quick as they could to see where this thing had been fired from, suddenly it hit the side of the platform and both girls were thrown back, hitting the wall the clone was leading on hard, smoke and debris filled the air as the clone waved his hand in front of him, coughing, he tried to find the girls. Cheyenne lay closer to him so he checked her over first.

"Hey? Hey! Are you okay?" he questioned urgently shaking her shoulder, she didn't reply for a moment but it was obvious she was conscious as she began lifting herself up and coughing, he took this as answer enough, moving his hand around her, he lightly forced her to look at him, the dust was still in the air but he could see her, she had scratches and bruising on her head, but nothing too serious, no words were exchanged as a ringing was in their ears from the explosion. He could see she was in pain and moved her arm, she flinched, he looked over her left arm and saw she had broken three fingers, looking towards her leg, he saw deep cuts. She looked okay for now so he looked over to the other girl, Lillian, so did Cheyenne.

Lillian wasn't moving much, they could see she was moving and lying on her side.

"Lillian?" Cheyenne called out, Lillian didn't respond instead she lifted her hand and gave a thumbs up sign, she began to sit herself up gritting her teeth slightly, using her left arm she cradled her right arm, she knew it was broken, turning around she crawled closer to the two.

"You good?" asked the clone, she nodded, "Words are better" He stated as he knew she wasn't speaking because of pain; she looked up to him and frowned.

"I...I'm good" Her voice was pained and strained, she completely avoided looking at him and looked at Cheyenne "You saw them?" she asked, Cheyenne nodded, the clone narrowed his eyes.

"Saw what?" Lillian, not in the best moods turned to him.

"Saw the people who caused this mess and framed us" she growled lightly and Cheyenne gave her a disapproving look.

"Look, you're injured, we want to help, just tell us what to do to stop them and we'll do it" Cheyenne spoke calmly.

"What? You're both injured, how are you going to do anything and you're both not soldiers" Cheyenne was going to respond but Lillian beat her to it, snapping her head to face the clone.

"Then make us soldiers. Do a five second course or something. We need to stop them and I'm pretty good at acting." She stated obviously hinting at hiding the pain "Not to mention I'm not above seeking revenge" her face was serious, Cheyenne looked toward her friend and found herself feeling the same, she then too looked towards the clone. He couldn't believe he was doing this, not to mention it against everything, sending unauthorised members into areas they aren't allowed, especially those convicted of criminal actions, but he could be helping two girls go to their graves, a sigh left his lips and he nodded, the two girls smiled lightly and listed to his instructions.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of that chapter, I finished this quite quickly to be honest, a day and a bit, I spent most of it writing on my phone, but I really got into it with all of the action going on... Yay action, it's uploaded later than I wanted it to be but I was at college so I couldn't upload it... Unfortunately. Now... Onto the next chapter.<strong>

**P.S: ALSO…. Look at the new cover for the story! I had fun making that ^.^**


	10. Chapter Ten: Willpower

**So chapter ten, this is picking up quite quickly again, I'm enjoying it... I like writing as if lots is happening, but the girls will need a cool down period soon, otherwise they'll just burn out.**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler - Thank you :)... Yeah, breaks aren't fun, but it all depends on the kind of break :)**

**And thank you too Kuro Rotasu for favoriting and following this story, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten: Willpower<span>**

When the clone began explaining what they needed to do to stop this threat, the girls started becoming anxious, what if everything went wrong and they failed, no, they couldn't be thinking like that, they had to stay focused, whereas the clone couldn't believe what he was doing, but he had to agree with their plan, they would be able to do more than he could with an injured leg, even if they too were injured themselves, at least if something went really bad, they would be able to run away and pretty fast, he might not be able to. Plus they seemed pretty confident in their ability to ignore their pain, he somehow felt that, that was not completely true, they didn't seem to be the type to get hurt often, and maybe it was the adrenaline running through them that allowed them to act like this, there was that fight of flight saying.

"Each trooper, when they are given their suit are equipped with a secondary communications device called a 'Comlink' however it isn't as sturdy as the primary one, and usually gets damaged while a soldier is in action. Hopefully mine is still working, we'll use it to stay in contact" He reached over to his belt and plucked a thin device from a case and held it towards the girls, both of them glanced to it, a slight sigh came from Lillian as she nodded towards Cheyenne.

"You'll be able to carry it easier" She stated as she glanced to her arm, Cheyenne nodded and took the comlink with her able hand looking back to the clone as he continued with his instructions.

"A green ring on the back, once pressed will allow it to only communicate to my comlink, that way others can't hear us. As for the plan, the best thing you two should do to survive is stay low and quiet, the longer they go without knowing your presence, the better chance you have of stopping them" He stated with a nod, they nodded along with him taking in his words, he then removed his other gun from his belt and put it on the ground "You don't have to take it, but I'd advise you to" Looking up he watched the girls reactions, they looked like they had no experience with firing a weapon, that's why he gave them an option. After a moment of two of being on the ground Lillian grabbed it with her left hand, Cheyenne gave her a look.

"Just... incase" She stated as she hooked a part of it onto the metal of her bag, the clone reached over and flipped a small red switch on the side.

"Flip that again when you want to take the safety off... But you have to be absolutely sure" Lillian nodded and looked at the gun hanging from her bag for a moment before looking back to the clone. "The stairs we came up are shot from the explosion, there's no way you two will get down them unnoticed and uninjured... further... however round the corner on the other side is a ladder, it may be difficult but it will be quieter, take it slow, it's covered by a pillar just don't lean out too far and you should be fine, once down your first objective is to find cover and fast. You keep finding cover around them till you get behind them, stay low, stay quiet and don't get seen" The girls nodded.

"And once that's done... what do we do?" Cheyenne questioned.

"You'll use the element of surprise to get the drop on them, make it count. You need to take them out" The girls nodded firmly and his gaze hardened "By any means necessary" He made that part very clear, the girls looked to each other then lowered their heads, nodding slowly, they knew what he meant. "Good, now go, your time gap is getting smaller" The girls moved so they were able to crawl over to the ladder without being seen, Lillian was holding her arm against her chest and trying not to move it while she used the other hand to support her while she moved, Cheyenne however was using both hands, just stopping her three broken fingers from touching the ground. When they got to the ladder Cheyenne went down first as she was going to be faster, Lillian followed suit but climbed down carefully using one arm, she would hold herself up with one arm and walk down a step on the ladder, hooking her elbow behind another poll she lowered her body before quickly catching herself by grabbing the bar down then repeating the process. It took a small amount of time, but they were both down eventually, on the last couple of steps Cheyenne supported Lillian's back making it a lot easier.

Once they both had their feet on the floor, they quickly searched for cover and found a crate on the ground, looking out they made sure no one was looking before they ran to cover and lied low.

"We're down" Cheyenne whispered into the comlink, Lillian looked to her confused for a moment then realizing what she was doing, there was a brief static noise before a voice could be heard.

"Good... now quickly and quietly, without being seen navigate your way around and behind them... there seems to be crates scattered everywhere, no doubt filled with stolen weapons, you can use the crates for cover" Cheyenne nodded and looked out to the side of the crate.

"Got it" She moved the com away from her mouth and looked to Lillian, she was resting her back on the crate and breathing slowly "Hey... You alright?" Lillian looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I'm good" She turned around and placed her left hand on the top of the crate and slowly pulled herself up to look over it, directly ahead of them were the two behind everything, those two Twi'leks from before, the ones that had caused so much trouble for them, narrowing her eyes she growled lightly and looked to her left, their best bet was to travel that way till they were far enough and the forwards, the point should put them behind them in a nice spot, so without talking she glanced over at Cheyenne who was also looking over the case at them, Lillian nudged her in the shoulder lightly and pointed to the left, Cheyenne nodded they waited for the right time, which was a minute or so till the pair of Twi'leks turned to aim in a different direction with a large gun, they ran as far as they could without making more noise than the gun did, when they got a hint that they were turning around they quickly hid once more, this went on for quite some time as the Twi'leks didn't make a habit of aiming elsewhere and that was the only time the girls felt safest to move.

"How are you doing? ..." Came the clones voice over the comlink, Cheyenne pulled it to her mouth to speak.

"Okay... We're almost halfway"

"Almost... This is too slow... your window is closing fast" Cheyenne turned to face Lillian, she pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, he was right they were taking far too long "You need a distraction... you better be ready" His voice came again and they both looked at the comlink in awe, this time Lillian brought it to her mouth.

"What? ... What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said... you need a distraction and I'm going to give you one"

"No... You're hurt, this wasn't part of the plan" She spoke urgently, Cheyenne giving her a look of worry as Lillian's eyes glanced up to the platform the clone was on.

"Just do it! We don't have time to sit around a chat about it, do you understand!" He almost shouted down the comlink, both girls froze in surprise and didn't answer before he barked again; it's a good thing they weren't close to their targets "I said! Do you understand me!" The girls blinked again.

"Eh... yes sir" They both said in unison, equally insure.

"Good, as soon as you get my signal, get behind them and make your move as soon as possible, they'll be disorientated and unorganised, easy for you to knock them out"

"Okay"

"Good" The comlink went silent after that and Lillian passed it back to Cheyenne they both looked shocked and unsure, they didn't know how to react to the sudden change in the plan.

"War is all about unpredictability... if he thinks this will work... it'll work" Lillian spoke calmly as she looked up and over quickly to see what was going on, Cheyenne nodded.

"I know... I'm just worried about him" Lillian nodded, but before she could say anything back an explosion went off that was close by, closer than any previous explosion and they took it as a sign to get going, glancing very quickly over they saw the Twi'leks panicking and looking around for the source, the girls then used the confusion to run quickly, but this time laying low so they could run farther without being seen, they got pretty far before another explosion went off, probably another of the clones, glancing towards the Twi'leks they could see them sending something that looked like what they'd call a mortar towards the location where the clone was, Cheyenne quickly looked to Lillian with panicked eyes.

"They know where he is"

"We have to hurry" Lillian responded and they began running again, so many explosions went off and the ringing became an annoying constant in their ears, Dust covered their vision and entered their lungs, they began breathing oddly to avoid coughing, short breaths that were sometimes long or short and shallow, soon they came up behind the Twi'leks and this was it, this was the part that mattered, the surprise. If this failed, they could get seriously hurt, or killed.

Both the girls hesitated, watching the two before them carefully, they were frightened about something going wrong, anything, they could have stood there for ages and just contemplated their actions if they had time but they didn't and they still couldn't find the courage to move, Lillian held a hand against the crate getting ready to push off if she needed too, but her other arm was so sore, she didn't know how she was going to help do this with it being this way, the nerves were eating at the adrenaline and as time passed the pain increased, Cheyenne was in the exact same mindset she just couldn't find the strength to push forwards, they weren't soldiers, they weren't used to this and now they had to act as if it was okay to be seeing all of this, it was overwhelming and they were struggling.

"AHH!" A scream came from the platform, the girls eyes widened as they looked to each other, they knew it was the clone and their brains went into overdrive, he had been hurt, hurt badly enough to scream, that meant something was wrong, they had to move and now. The thought that the person who had helped them was in serious danger helped them find that strength, not because they wanted to fight, but because they wanted to stop any more pain coming to him, they needed to find him and help him. Pushing up they both launched forward and ran towards the Twi'leks, Cheyenne was quicker, getting to the male target Tark'o before he or his partner realized, she jumped on his back to catch him by surprise and it worked, he stumbled forwards wondering what the new weight was but before he could see, Cheyenne placed and foot on the floor, having her arms over his shoulders she held her own hands and pulled, twisting her body round, the shock of the attack and movement made him an easy target and the motion allowed him to be slammed onto the ground on his back.

The commotion Cheyenne made with Tark'o alerted the female Twi'lek Chir, allowing her to see the incoming punch from Lillian, Chir was able to dodge it with plenty of time and sent her own punch to Lillian's rib cage, the girl moved onto her heels, twisting to her side she missed the punch but didn't even notice the knee coming up behind her. Chir pushed her forearm towards Lillian quickly and brought her knee up fast causing Lillian to fall back hard onto her knee, she grunted in pain as she fell towards the floor, Cheyenne turning round at the sound of her friend's pain, she missed seeing Tark'o move his legs causing them to sweep under her and making her fall back.

Chir pulled her leg up to crush Lillian's ribs but Lillian rolled out of the way, a hard thump came from the impact the Twi'leks foot made with the ground, using that moment Lillian quickly got to her feet, forming a punch with her good hand she sent a strong hit to the Twi'leks chest, it hit and winded her, but she was quick to recover. Chir grabbed hold of Lillian's injured arm, without knowing, and stretched it out trying to bend it back, Lillian bit her tongue to avoid screaming in pain, she was completely paralyzed and couldn't fight back without hurting herself, the Twi'lek held Lillian's arm, one hand holding her wrist while the other pushing against her elbow, with momentum she spun the girl round, Lillian was holding onto her shoulder to try and ease the pain, but it wasn't working.

Chir soon let go of Lillian when she picked up enough speed sending the girl head first towards a group of crates, she knocked them over, hitting her head hard and falling to the floor, with her vision cloudy and her head spinning, she couldn't stand the only thing she could do was try and pick herself up as good as possible without throwing up or fainting.

Once Cheyenne had hit the floor Tark'o quickly turned over, now astride her, he grabbed her collar and pulled her up, with her winded and confused he was able to push her back against a tall crate, wrapping his hands around her neck he began to throttle her, she wrapped her hands round his and attempted to stop him, but it wasn't working. Chir walked over to a case with a few guns in them, she grabbed one that resembled that of a sniper rifle but obviously heavily modified and upgraded and aimed it at Cheyenne and Tark'o, it was at this point Lillian had gained some of her sight back, grabbing the edge of a crate she pulled herself up and spotted Chir with the gun, knowing what she intended to do, Lillian got to a stand and quickly staggered towards Chir in a sort of zig zagging run.

Chir had aimed the gun and was beginning to pull the trigger before the gun nozzle was suddenly pulled up but the gun went off anyway, the sound alerted Tark'o and Cheyenne and he stopped what he was doing, suddenly distracted by the sight of Lillian and Chir struggling over possession of the gun. Then Lillian got lucky, Chir lost her footing for a moment and her hand slipped from the barrel, using this opportunity, she quickly snatched the gun from the woman, but in doing so she had pulled herself away and was now spinning. Using this as a method she grabbed the gun by the thinnest part and used the momentum to carry and pick up with the weight of the gun hanging out as she spun, she gained a lot of speed in a short amount of time. When she knew she was at the right position she placed her foot down hard and let her arms keep going, the but of the gun went out hard and fast towards Chir's head, it connected, knocking the Twi'lek over. Chir tried to stand but the impact was sudden and heavy, she just fell back down, her eyes closed and she remained still.

"Chir!" The male called out and let go of Cheyenne, he wanted to run and check his partner out but Cheyenne had other ideas, as he moved forward she moved her hand behind his head and push in a half circle, his own speed and her direction made him do a full U turn, causing his head to slam hard against the crate, his body banged off of it and fell backwards, he too now going limp on the ground. Both girls were exhausted, but more importantly surprised that they had actually succeeded, they were panting and they looked in pain, Lillian dropped the gun and continued to look at the ground, she stood completely still, Cheyenne was about to check on her when she heard an explosion, both girls turned their heads in shock.

"But... I thought, we stopped it" Lillian stated, Cheyenne frowned and looked towards a crate that had a lot of buttons and components, she walked towards it, Lillian remained still, only turning on the spot to watch her friend, her hand slowly reaching up to her shoulder.

"Obviously not" Cheyenne said bitterly as she looked towards the computer, Lillian began to move forwards while her friend wasn't looking, her steps were cautious, slow and staggered, having to re-position them before actually going for the step, she stopped moving when she was closer to Cheyenne, still holding her shoulder and looking at the ground, her skin considerably paler than before.

"You... you stopped... them" A weaker clone voice came over the comlink and a pained expression came to Cheyenne's face, Lillian remained still and listened.

"Yes, but weapons are still going off" She stated looking over the crate with the buttons and flashing lights, she came to the conclusion that it was a very complex computer.

"Yes... you're by the computer controlling them... you... you have to... shut it down"

"But, what about you... How are you holding up?" She questioned, Lillian glanced up wondering what the answer would be.

"Oh you know cut here... break ther-"

"This isn't funny! You're hurt and we're going to help you" She spoke confidently.

"No you need to stop the at-"

"I'll do it" Lillian spoke up, Cheyenne turned to look at her, Lillian took a step forward, it was a lot better than before, but it could be because she is being watched "Cheyenne get to him, make sure he is okay, in the meantime he can talk to me about shutting off this thing" She brought up her left hand to take the comlink as her injured arm was holding onto her shoulder, Cheyenne tilted her head to the side as she passed the comlink to Lillian.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Lillian took hold of the. Comlink and moved to the computer.

"Hurt it in the fight, now get going... find him and make sure he is okay" Lillian stated, her friend nodded once and turned, she began running in the direction of where she last saw the clone.

"Okay, you ready" Lillian heard the clones voice over the comlink as she saw Cheyenne run out of view, her body leaned forward and her injured arm holding her shoulder moved away and rested itself on the computer as she began panting, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes a moment, bringing the comlink up to her mouth slowly she tried to catch her breath.

"Give me a moment" She stated as she dropped her arm again, looking to her hand resting on the computer she saw small amounts of blood seeping out from under her palm, cursing lightly under her breath she pushed herself up and kept her left arm firmly by her side, she pushed herself up and moving her broken arm she took the comlink in her right hand and brought it to her lips, a tone of determination in her voice "What do I have to do?" She asked, there was a pause.

"There is a diamond shaped hole on the side of the console can you see it?" The voice came over, wasting no time to get to shutting down the other weapons, Lillian slowly lowered herself down onto her knees, the pain in her body had become so overall her body was dumb and ached, she just carried on as best she could, thankfully the hole wasn't hard to find, unfortunately it had a door on it, one that looked hard to get into.

"There's a cover with a latch"

"Does it need a key?" Lillian moved a hand to the latch, feeling around for some kind of lock.

"When you say key, you mean?"

"A key, a keys a key"

"They can come in different forms you know" She stated as she glanced to the left, she had no idea if the thin line was the slot for a kind of key they had here, where she was from keys were metal things that opened primitive locks compared to this.

"It's thin and flat"

"Thank you, that's helpful. Yes it has a key"

"Good" He stated a short sigh came from his lips "Now search the other two for the key and open the lock" Lillian blinked slightly and looked up towards the two unconscious on the floor, she pursed her lips together and frowned, she figure that luck wouldn't be on her side and they would wake as she searched them.

"Okay" She said as she stood up walking towards them, a sharp pain coursed through her shoulder and she immediately brought her hand to it, slightly hurting her broken arm, this time she had the guts to look at her shoulder and immediately she turned away, it wasn't so bad earlier but she could clearly see it now, her whole shoulder was red, she bit her lip hard, hoping that maybe her clothes were very absorbent and not because she was bleeding that much. But like when you don't see a cut and then notice it and it starts hurting, this pain got worse and she felt light headed, shaking her head lightly and trying to focus on the task at hand she took a shaky step forward and held her position. She took a deep breath and glanced to her side, her eyes widened lightly, but more from shock, lying on the ground was something that looked like rope, she looked from the rope to the two on the ground and smiled lightly. She knew what to do, with what she thought would be her last burst of energy she moved quickly to the rope and grabbed it, her body aching like hell, but at the moment she didn't care, she turned Chir onto her back and pushed her into a sitting position, now using the rope she tied the woman's hands behind her back, she then proceeded to go to Tark'o and pull him towards the woman, growling lightly at the fact that he was quite heavy she pulled him anyway, flinching at her shoulder she let him go and he dropped to the ground.

"Ah" She groaned as she brought a hand to her shoulder lowering her head, her breathing became a little ragged, in the corner of her eye she saw movement, turning she heard a groan coming from Tark'o, he was waking up, without missing a beat she sent a quick punch to his face and he fell silent again, her eyes widened at her action and she couldn't believe she had reacted like that, but had to continue with what she was doing. She grabbed his hands and ignored the pain in her arm and her shoulder and pulled him to the woman, she could hear voices on the comlink but ignored them for the time being, she brought his hands behind him and up to the other Twi'leks, tying them together, with the remaining amount she tied it to a light attached to the ground. Sighing lightly she began searching their pockets, gratefully she did find the key she was looking for and moved back to the case, putting the key in the slot it opened, she brought the comlink up to her lips.

"I've got it open"

"Where have you been?" He questioned urgently, she could hear a lighter voice in the background and smiled lightly knowing Cheyenne had gotten there safely.

"One of them woke up, I had to sort that out" There was no response from the other end "What do I do now?" She asked since no one was speaker.

"The hexagon tube glowing orange? ... It's right in the centre and hard to miss, grab something heavy and break it" Lillian blinked lightly.

"And that's it?"

"That's it"

"Okay... got it" Lillian stood up and walked to one of the crates, the dizziness returning to her head as she stood up, the blood loss getting to her, she brought a hand to her head, she had done so much that she just wanted to get on with it, but it was so very hard right now, stumbling once more she lost her footing and fell forwards grabbing herself on a crate before she actually connected to the floor. Panting heavily she stared at the area in front of her, her eyes wide, she was dizzy and wanted to fall over, lie down and just fall into unconsciousness, she was scared, she didn't want to lose control over her body and not right now, she had to do this.

"Shut it down!" A voice came from behind her; she turned round and saw clones coming her way.

"Shit" she stated under her breath, she moved from her spot and staggered to another crate roughly pushing the lid off, she lost her grip and fell forwards, grunting lightly she closed her eyes and struggled to push herself up, she looked inside the crate and shrugged, there were guns they looked a little heavy than the previous one that was fired, she pulled it out with a lot of struggling and turned round, glancing to the oncoming army that was getting very close. Staggering to the case she grabbed one end and sent the other smashing into the tube, when she moved it she saw the orange liquid leaking out, she smirked lightly, bring the comlink to her lips.

"I've done it" She stated, looking up she heard the larger machines stop firing "It's stopped, it's final-" Suddenly the machine flashes and lets off a small explosion, Lillian is thrown back and hits a tall tower of stacked crates, the forces pushes them over, along with her landing hard onto the ground next to the fallen crates, she could hear the footsteps of the other troopers as well as the voices of the two on the comlink all merging into one. Groaning she opens her eyes but the sight before her is blurred and her head is pounding, she tries to move her body but it ached to much, the voices started to dim and her version darkened. She was scared but couldn't stop it, she knew it was coming; slowly her head fell to the side as she slowly fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of that Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it... it was kinda exciting to write. Now off to write Chapter Eleven you know what the hardest part about writing these chapters are?... It's finding a suitable one worded title that some how ties in with the chapter. You probably can see the Willpower in this one, but now I have to think of another. Bleh. Oh well.<strong>


	11. Chapter Eleven: Settle

**First things first, sorry about the delay in the updating of this chapter. But hopefully you enjoy this chapter, Actually when I started writing this chapter I had no clue how to fill it, I didn't even have an idea how to start it... Lillian fell into unconsciousness in the end of the other, injured and Cheyenne is with the injured clone that helped them... Hmmm, guess I'll just have to see how this one goes when while I write it.**

**Also a thank you to erm... (this is what it says in the email :S sorry) Person(Guest) for your review :)... yeah, I try to reduce the grammatical errors, but a few slip past. But thank you for the comment, now I know what to look out for ^.^**

**And thanks to Regin and lilly321 for putting this story on their alerts.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Her brain was fuzzy when she began opening her eyes, the sights in front of her were a blur, the pain crawling around her body was had to distinguish and the noises were hard to hear and focus on, however there was this irritating poke, a sizzling sound almost like a spark, and then it was gone. Lillian tried to focus her mind on the events that just happened.

'_I.. feel strange, I'm in pain, but I feel it fading. I can't really hear anything or see anything... There was that explosion, I know I'm not dead, at least I think I'm not dead. But... it feels like the world has slowed down, considerably... it went so fast, Tatooine, The flight, Coruscant, those Twi'leks then that... Ouch!_' There it was again that poke, a sizzling sound and a strange sensation going through her arm, groggily she lifted her head to see what made that feeling on her arm, but the weight of her head pulled her head back down to rest, a slight groan left her lips as she felt no strength in her body whatsoever, relaxing she let the breath leave her lungs and looked up to the sky, she glanced around her eyes drifting and following the cars that flew overhead, mind drifting to thoughts once more.

'_Is Cheye-_' her eyes widened slightly and her whole body tensed when she realized that, that was the thing that was missing '_Cheyenne, where is she?_' she got a little bit of strength to lift her head, keeping it there was the effort, she struggled as she looked around, glancing to the side she blinked lightly and let herself relax her head back when her eyes glanced over a body of grey and silver, looking it up and down she recognized it as a robot with blue eyes, where its mouth should be there was a sort of gas mask extension, it looked towards her and moved closer.

"Ahh miss, You are awake I see. If you are feeling weak that is natural, I will give you something to help you feel a bit stronger" The robot pulled up its hand holding a device with a short sharp point, protruding from the other end was a vial with a green liquid inside, the bot placed it by her neck, she didn't move as she felt the short needle pass through her skin with ease, she didn't even feel it. The robot pressed a button on the side and the sound of air escaping could be heard quite faintly, the device compacted slightly in the direction of her neck and the green liquid in the vial began to disappear rapidly, in the eyes of the robot this procedure was slow, but to Lillian, it was quick and as soon as he pressed that button she flinched as the needle pierced her vain and the fluid was injected into her system at a high speed. That made her feel very strange, she closed her eyes as she felt stronger already, but not enough to run around, the robot moved away, her eyes followed him and saw he was making his way to a group of people.

Concerned more about her friend and herself she pushed on her elbows to sit up, disregarding the slight pain running up her spine and around her rib cage, she assumed from the many contacts she made with the floor, her head throbbing from the same thing. Once she was up a sudden wave of dizziness came over her, she brought a hand to her head and sighed, this was a new feeling and one she would rather not feel again, her neck was aching and it ran down her back into her legs, this wasn't starting out well, she couldn't tell if it was a new day or not.

"Here let me help you with that" A light voice came from behind her, but it was so sudden and calm that it made Lillian jerk and hurting herself further that she groaned, looking up she saw the owner of the voice and a smile came to her features, standing by her bed pushing a button was Cheyenne, the bed made a sound of air releasing, causing the top half of the bed to rise up, Lillian just stared at Cheyenne as the bed finished rising and Cheyenne sat on the end looking to Lillian "You okay? You took quite a nasty fall" Lillian blinked and began speaking slowly.

"Yeah, I did, you seem quite good" A smile came to Cheyenne's face as she looked around.

"Yeah, I'm good... Oh yeah, they apologised for the mistake made by the clones about our arrest"

"Oh? Good, we didn't deserve that" Lillian responded, she quickly remembered something "What about that clone that helped us?" Cheyenne smiled as she remembered who Lillian was talking about.

"Bull? Oh he is fine, the medical droid took care of him a while ago, he is on leave till he recovers from his injuries, he says that won't be long" Cheyenne was almost beaming, Lillian raised a brow.

"Bull?" She questioned

"Oh yeah... That's his name, he told me when he said thank you for you know... Pulling him out" Lillian nodded in response and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Don't get too attached Cheyenne, we may be going home soon" The beaming in Cheyenne's eyes and face started to disappear. She lowered her head slightly, causing her hair to hide the light from her face, her entire atmosphere darkened and Lillian reared back so slightly at the sudden change.

"I know" Cheyenne's voice whispered to her friend, she let out a deep sigh as Lillian knotted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't... Don't you want to go home?" Lillian questioned, and when Cheyenne didn't respond, only turning her head to the side lightly Lillian frowned "You're just going to leave your home? forget your family? Is that it!" Lillian stated in a harsh voice trying to keep her voice down "Do you know how worried they could be?! They could think you were dead, how could you do that to them!" her voice raised slightly as she found it hard to keep calm "And me? I WANT to go home, I WANT to see my family, but you would leave me here? with you? so you could live out some... some fantasy! How could YOU do this to M-"

"Shut up!" Cheyenne stated harshly in a hushed tone, to avoid drawing attention and keep Lillian's voice from raising, she turned her gaze slightly to Lillian. "I know it seems wrong to want to stay here, but think about it, think how exciting it could be! Think what we could do" The excitement and happiness came back to Cheyenne's voice as Lillian's frown deepened.

"What... And die here? You and I have been injured so much here and it's only been a day! How can you think we'll last?"

"We'll last! We must have been brought here for a reason, you more than anyone believe in fate. Why would we be here if it wasn't meant to happen" Lillian opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the words, the images she had been having every time she fell asleep. Yes she strongly believed that everything happens for a reason, but she still wanted to go home. The small pause calmed her down and she figured out the words she wanted to say, relaxing slightly she glanced to the ground.

"Yes, but what if this was to make us realise the importance of family and life" Cheyenne looked to her friend and pursed her lips, she wanted to respond but could see people approaching in the corner of her eye, in a hushed voice she spoke again.

"I do want to go home. Just not now, I want to see where this is going. Let's let fate take its course"

"We'll see"

"Girls, I'm glad to see you are both awake and visibly okay" A happy voice came as Anakin walked towards them, both girls lift their heads to smile at him, greeting him, Lillian swings her legs over the bed, she feels her muscles tighten in slight pain, making her move slightly slower.

"Thanks to the droids" Cheyenne said standing up, she motioned for Lillian to follow, but Lillian ignored it. Anakin smiled as well as nodded in agreement.

"Again, we are sorry for the confusion and harm that has come to you because of the terrorists. We shouldn't have prosecuted you so harshly"

"It's fine, if you didn't and we did turn out to be terrorists, we would still be out there" Lillian said quite dull-ly to Anakin's remark. Cheyenne gave Lillian a stern look, Anakin shook his head.

"It's okay, she is probably still recovering from the explosion. You were quite brave, both of you were to face them the way you did"

"If we didn't have the support of Bull, we wouldn't have had a plan to follow. We just did what we were told" Cheyenne smiled, Anakin chuckled lightly, he was about to speak again when he was interrupted.

"Sir, Senator Amidala has arrived" A clones voice stated, the girls and Anakin turned to see, it was bull.

"Bull" Cheyenne smiled and she moved closer to him, Lillian stood up smiling as well, pleased to see Bull well.

"Good, come on you two. I want you to meet the Senator, she will be happy to hear of your help" Anakin began to walk, the direction he was going in the distance a gunship could be seen with a few people around it, Bull was the first to follow and Cheyenne quickly after, however she stopped to turn to Lillian whispering quickly.

"Try and be polite, I know you're probably in pain. But would it kill you to smile" Lillian rolled her eyes at the remark and pushed herself lightly from the bed to begin walking.

"Yes" She stated plainly and took a step, her legs still weak they quickly gave in and she stumbled causing her back to hurt, she groaned and wrapped her arms around her, Cheyenne frowned and was quickly at her friends side.

"Okay, I take it back. You don't have to say a word" Cheyenne pulled Lillian's arm around her shoulders, her right arm holding it in place while her left held onto Lillian's side, Lillian smiled at the remark as they slowly began to follow after. Bull turned to check on Cheyenne, when she wasn't there he looked further and saw Cheyenne helping Lillian along.

"Sir" He stated to Anakin, causing the General to halt and turn around, once he caught sight of the girls they both waited for them to catch up.

"Are you okay?" Anakin inquired to Lillian's help, she nodded in return. "Bull could yo-"

"It's okay, I've got her" Cheyenne stated smiling, Anakin nodded and allowed the girls to walk beside him so they could stay at the same speed. After a while Lillian pulled her arm off of Cheyenne's shoulders, but moved it to hold Cheyenne's left hand, while her right remained against her stomach.

"Master Jedi, it is good to see you well" A feminine voice spoke, Lillian and Cheyenne looked up and saw a woman with brown hair in an extravagant bun wearing royal clothes, this was obviously Senator Amidala. Anakin approached and held his hand out, Amidala placed her hand in his.

"And you M'Lady" to which he kissed her hand and let it go, he looked up to the other person present "Master Kenobi" he greeted with a nod and without too much of a fuss he turned presenting the two girls "These two helped capture the terrorists after being falsely accused of the act themselves" He stated getting right to the point, Amidala smiled and approached the girls.

"My, you two are brave souls. I do hope you will accept my apology and the apology of the republic. What you did will have saved lives, you should be proud. I am Senator Padme Amidala, and you are?" She spoke with confidence and grandeur, her voice was strong yet soft and compassionate, the girls smiled in response.

"I'm Cheyenne Millision"

"Lillian Solace" They both greeted bowing their heads to show respect.

"Your bravery will not be taken lightly, as well as the inconvenience of your imprisonment we would like to help in anyway possible"

"Agreed, it would be quite a shame if you two were not rewarded for your actions. I hope Anakin apologised for arresting you."Obi-wan interjected, blinking lightly Anakin turned to his former master, the two girls smiled lightly.

"I followed orders" Obi-wan nodded

"Of course" Obi-wan stated with a smile looking at the girls, they two continued smiling, they saw that Obi-wan was trying to annoy Anakin, it seemed it was working as Anakin let out a sigh, the two girls giggled lightly, causing Lillian to flinch "Hmm, Maybe we should find somewhere to sit" Obi-wan looked around for a seating area as Amidala stepped forward.

"We could offer you an escort to your home perhaps. It is the least we could do" She spoke calmly, motioning to the ship behind her. Cheyenne looked up.

"Oh... Well, erm... Thank you, but that may be difficult as we... well, we don't actually... Know where our home is" Amidala, Obi-wan and Bull look at the girls strangely.

"You don't know where your home is?" Amidala questions unsure of what they mean.

"Yeah, well. We lived on a ship with our parents and travelled, we got separated on Tatooine, we don't know where they are or where they could be" Cheyenne stated, Amidala frowned lightly sadness in her eyes.

"So you two are lost?" Obi-wan asked, the girls nodded in response.

"At least you two have each other, sisters shouldn't be apart" Amidala smiled lightly.

"We're not sister's, our parents were good friends with each other, we became best friends because of it" Lillian spoke, her voice cracked slightly from staying silent. Everyone began to look at each other in an awkward silence.

"We can't just let them wander around Coruscant, they risked their lives to stop the terrorists" Anakin spoke up, as if taking everyones silence as a quiet way of saying the girls must fend for themselves, Cheyenne and Lillian looked to Anakin, their hearts hopeful at the fact he was pushing for them to help the girls.

"I agree Anakin, but what can we do? We have problems trying to help our own citizens"

"Talk to the senate, surely they can't turn them away" Anakin narrowed his eyes, Amidala paused a moment, the girls looked at her waiting for a response, in their hearts they were hoping Amidala would help them, but they tried not to show it on their faces. Soon she gave a short sigh.

"Master Kenobi, could you get the ship ready, we shall be taking a trip to the Senate Building" The girls smiled brightly at the responses, Obi-Wan nodded and boarded the ship making his way towards the pilot. Anakin moved towards the ship as well, Amidala by his side, he smiled to her as if saying 'thank you', she nodded in response. Once Anakin had boarded he held his hand out and helped the Senator onto the ship, Bull was the fourth to board, he helped Cheyenne on and both worked together to helped the still injured Lillian carefully onto the ship.

"You should probably take a seat" Bull suggested to Lillian, she nodded in response agreeing, her back was still aching from the number of hits she had taken to it, as well as her legs being slightly wobbly. Since it was a gun ship, it did not posses any designated seats, so leaning against the wall she slowly lowered herself down to the floor of the ship, it wasn't the most comfortable of seating areas, but it took the strain off of her back and legs. Both of the girls curious as to their new surroundings of the ship, found fascination in every little detail, while they inspected the ships sharp edges and military style, Amidala and Anakin engaged into a conversation with each other, however the girls could not hear what they were saying, they did not mind, their interest was with the ship.

"We are ready to depart" A voice came from the cockpit, Obi-Wan soon looked round smiling as he exited and entered the main area of the ship. Anakin glanced from Amidala to Obi-Wan and nodded stating that the Senator was ready to go, as was he, Obi-Wan nodded in response before looking to Bull, Bull quickly glanced at the girls, they didn't look back, he assumed they were ready, turning back to Obi-Wan he signalled that it was okay to take off. Having one last look Obi-Wan turned to the pilot giving a thumbs up before taking a stand next to his former padawan starting a new conversation between the three of them.

The girls were still being curious and looking at their surroundings, the ship began moving to make its way to the Senate building, when Cheyenne lost her footing however she thankfully caught herself before she could fall to the floor or out of the ship, since the danger was averted she glanced to Lillian and chuckled, Lillian smiled back and shook her head before both girls went back to gazing outside now that the city was zooming by. Cheyenne wanted to look at the city passing by below, to get a better look she began leaning forwards, she got a fright when she felt something on her waist jumping slightly she turned to see what it was surprised to see Bull holding onto her waist inwardly cursing at herself for getting scared.

"You shouldn't lean forwards" He stated in a melancholy voice, she nodded lightly before standing up straight, he removed his hand swiftly before placing it onto her wrist to pull it upwards, she was about to question the movement when she noticed the bar above them and got the hint, he let go over her wrist and grabbed the bar, she followed his moves to grab hold of the bar before looking back at the city, letting the encounter slip out of her head as she got engrossed into the beauty of the city once more.

It wasn't long after this that they landed at the senate building, Lillian pushed on the wall to pull herself up, but sitting down for the period that she did had made her body comfortable she had forgotten that she was still sore, she grabbed her side and put a hand against the ship a soft groan leaving her lips, Cheyenne turned to her friend, moving closer she wanted to see if she was okay. Lillian lifted her head and shook it standing up a bit taller stating she was fine, Cheyenne pursed her lips together, sceptical about Lillian's sudden recovery but nodded and hopped of the stationary ship.

The others had already departed and were moving towards the doors, slowly Lillian helped herself down as Cheyenne ran to catch up, Once off the ship she looked at the new surroundings, a small smile came to her lips taking it all in as the sun lit up the bright colours coming from the royal looking senate building. Catching up to the others she ignored her back, once at Cheyenne's side she walked towards the entrance, various aliens and clones glancing at them as the pass by, the occasional bow was made towards the Senator and the Jedi that accompanied them (**AN:1**)When they entered the Senate building it was like a maze to the girls, they were impressed that the rest could navigate their way through the building without making a single mistake, however they had been there longer and done this route a number of times.

The group then came to a halt outside a fancy looking door, both girls looked to the door before looking to Amidala.

"You two should wait out here, we'll have a word with the Chancellor" Cheyenne and Lillian nodded in response.

"I should head back to the Jedi Temple and inform the order" Obi-Wan spoke

"Of course Master Jedi" Amidala bowed her head to Obi-wan who did the same as a show of respect he then looked to Anakin.

"I trust I shall see you at the Temple" Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan turned and began walking away, Amidala turned to the girls while Anakin spoke to Bull.

"I will try and get as much as I can for you, well as much as you deserve. But I can't promise anything, I will do my best"

"Just talking to them is wonderful, Thank you Senator Amidala" Cheyenne spoke lightly, the girls smiling at the woman, she brought up a hand lightly.

"Please call me Padme" She stated lightly before moving towards the entrance of the chancellors office with Anakin behind her,when the door opened they walked in, while the door closed they could hear the voice of the chancellor greeting them, both girls found seats outside the room and sat down, Bull stood on the opposite to keep an eye on them.

"So, I guess no we wait for the verdict?" Cheyenne spoke lightly, Bull smirked at the comment, Lillian looked to the door and then looked away.

"It wouldn't be the first time" She stated in a blunt voice, Cheyenne looked to her and frowned lightly then looked away, silence falling on all three as they waited for it to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:1 : I know what I wanted to do, but I apologise for the terrible writing of how I want to get there, I just had no idea how to make it flow nicely and get the the point without repeating myself. Again very sorry.<strong>

**Okay, so I finally finished this damn chapter... it took sooo long, I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, I am also sooo sorry it took so long.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Home?

**Right so, I've delayed this story sooo much. But it's back, at least for another chapter.**

**To Kashagal, Ahh I don't feel so bad now. But still, I should update more. I appreciate you reading and reviewing the story. **

**I want to say thank you to Michael 13 for following the story and for the review. Yeah I guess it would be, but they didn't come from that world. So unfortunately they don't possess any means of being force sensitive.**

**Also to Skyrill-Chan for the favourite. Metarex for the favourite and the following of the story.**

**And BloodyGrim for the Favourite, the following of the story and the Review. I do regret that I have not updated this story for sometime, unfortunately University has kept me occupied, but I do intend to update it more frequently. Don't worry this story won't die, I like it too much.**

**And more recently Princess-Leia96 for following my story, thank you.**

**Sithtardis for favoriting and following this story, thank you very much.**

**Also thank you to AlphaRidley for doing the same of favoriting and following the story.**

**And finally Allicat45 and Autobot NightFury for favoriting the story.**

**Many thanks.**

* * *

><p>Standing outside the door to a group of people that didn't even know them deciding their possible fate was a nerve racking experience, even throughout the various obstacles they have seen and endured, this was one of the worst. They were just standing there, they couldn't do anything to persuade them, they couldn't push them to do something, they had to just sit and wait. In a way it made them feel useless, they were leaving their lives in the hands of these senators, although they knew Padme was a kind woman, they still feared that the other members of the council would object to helping those they didn't even know were with the Republic. As time passed on and it became more and more obvious they would be there for some time, it was Cheyenne who made the first attempt at conversation with the Clone Trooper Bull.<p>

"So what happened to the two behind the attack?" She spoke lightly, Bull was in a world of his own at the time, staring off into the distant hall, her voice woke him from his train of thought as he turned his head to face her, keeping the rest of his body in the same position, his shoulder blades leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, right foot firmly on the floor while his left loosely crossed over at the shin.

"The twi'leks?" He questioned back, making sure he was following the conversation correctly, avoiding miscommunication. She nodded back as a confirmation, to which he continued explaining the consequences of the perpetrators actions.

"They were restrained" His words paused a moment as the briefing his superior gave him came to mind, stating that they had been crudely bound by rope when the reinforcements got there. His eyes glanced to Lillian sitting silently, a little further down from where Cheyenne had decided she was going to rest. It was clear she was listening to the conversation however, for as his words stopped, her head turned ever so slightly when her curiosity peaked as to why he stopped, but more so as she knew she had already restrained them herself, not to mention that they were already partially unconscious.

"More so, given your efforts" He stated once more in her direction, in all manners it was meant as a half hearted compliment, or at least to be taken as a way of reducing the offence taken to his previous comment, however Lillian just returned her gaze away from him and to the wall in front of her. Obviously the attempt at reduction was to be considered a failure on all counts, the response of her friend was justified as a scowl appeared on her face. It was slight, not one that would cause the somewhat grotesque twisting of the brow and lips, but softer, the creases on her face were minimal but the affect and emotion conveyed through her facial features at that time was quite strong. As Bull's eyes paced themselves across the small gap between the two girls to continue his conversation with Cheyenne, he caught glimpse of the soft scowl and found himself somewhat amused, of course he dismissed the humour at once, for fearing of offending the other girl, as she turned her head to face the Clone, her lips parting as a soft but agitated sigh left her mouth, showing her frustration, her eyes met those of the Clone. All she found herself doing was portraying a warm smile, somewhere between saying she was sorry, as well as saying that he was kind for not pushing forward. The smile he returned to her was all she needed to feel better once more as he continued his verbal construction of the events.

"They have been taken to another part of Coruscant to be detained, as the one you were placed in was mostly damaged by the attack" Cheyenne nodded, but didn't really know how to respond, she felt some what guilty for the fact that the people who attacked the facility where the ones who got away at the inspection. Due to her staying in the ship, they were able to get away and cause the damage that they did to the place he had potentially been serving in. Lillian glanced over to the two talking seeing the look on Cheyenne's face, she knew what her friend was thinking, but based on her current mood she decided not to address it, returning her gaze to its previous point. "Don't worry, they won't be getting out any time soon" He started trying to sway any doubt they might have, Cheyenne smiled in response.

"Don't worry, I'm quite confident you have the facility to detain them" Lillian immediately looked towards her friend, curious of the choice of words her friend decided to use.

"She means, you've probably got them locked up good" She stated somewhat bitterly, Cheyenne looked back to meet her gaze when Lillian immediately looked away, face like thunder, her mind still set on their previous argument about whether the two would stay or go. It looked like Cheyenne was going to respond to her somewhat negative friend when the door they had been so eagerly waiting on had opened. Due to years of training the Clone was immediately standing to attention, looking uniform and ready for action. Cheyenne was the second to get up from where she was sitting and stand forward, eager to what they were going to say, Lillian however took a more lazy approach, not too long because she too was still wanting the news, but was in a bad mood and it reflected in her movement.

When the two girls were standing in place, they watched the members of what they assumed to be a council, two of which were the only people they recognised, Amidala and the Chancellor. Standing forward as what seemed to be the representative for this specific request, Amidala told them what their choice was.

"Due to the lack of resources of the Republic at this time, and the war going on with the separatist. We don't have much to offer you. But due to your valor and bravery we must give you something. So we have decided to offer you accommodation, and jobs. The accommodation is a small one but will provide you two enough space to do what you need to do and is close to the means to access whatever you would like. As for your jobs, you will be working as maintenance in this very building, the Senate building. Here you will be safe and receive a decent pay, we will provide you training after you settle in, your first day is in a week." She finished her long speech of what the girls had been offered, Cheyenne had been beaming the whole way through, the idea of staying in Courscant was amazing to her and working in the Senate building even more so, Lillian too was excited, just not quite so openly than her friend. "Well?" Amidala questioned, the girls realized that she wanted a response, but they were too consumed by the idea and imagining what their new place was going to be like.

"Yes, we'll take it, it sounds wonderful" Cheyenne stated being the first to talk from the two, but it didn't seem like Lillian was going to make the effort to respond to it anyway, so she felt no offence to the matter. Amidala made a motion that she was going to speak, but was cut off by the chancellor.

"Well, you have no choice, but it is good that you like the idea" He stated moving forward, He turned towards the senator "I must attend to other matters, I trust yourself and the Clone Trooper will escort the girls to their new accommodation?" He stated not really sounding like a question, Senator Amidala faced him and bowed her head gracefully.

"Of course Chancellor" He nodded once and face the two girls.

"Girls" He nodded their way in a not of saying good bye before turning and walking away, the other members apart from Senator Amidala and her personal Clone bodyguards followed the Chancellor down the corridor and eventually out of view.

"So, are you girls ready?" Stated the Senator, she seems excited, as if she were taking her children to a brand new place, the girls could understand their own excitement, they would be going to a place thought impossible. However they didn't question the Senator's cheery attitude, especially Cheyenne, she could do with it considering the mood her best friend was in. Lillian attempted to get over her mood, but she was still upset with Cheyenne, why did she want to stay here and not return home, why would she leave everything behind and more importantly her, she quickly turned her head to the side at the thought, her face not showing signs of emotion, but in doing that creating the obvious feeling that she was not happy. Amidala glanced at the young girl, her grin turning into a cautious smile as she looks to Cheyenne. Cheyenne followed her glance to Lillian and sighed lightly before looking back to Amidala in an attempt to reassure her.

"It's not you, she's just upset with me" Her voice was somewhat harsh, causing Lillian to face her, her mouth opened for a brief second before she shut it and just looked away again, thinking that now wasn't the time to cause an argument, especially considering that they would question everything the argument is about.

"Oh... Shall we move on?" Amidala asked cautiously, Cheyenne nodded with a polite smile, Amidala moved forward her guards moving with her and staying by her side, Cheyenne began to follow and soon after Lillian did, but she stayed behind them, her arms folded, she didn't feel like making conversation. Bull was the next to follow, keeping the rear guard. Cheyenne moved a little quicker to Amidala's side, moving between the two guards, making her presence known before standing next to the Senator.

"So, was it hard to convince them?" Cheyenne asked curiously, Amidala turned her head to the side facing the girl with a smile.

"Most of these requests get rejected because the republic can't afford to give everyone a home, however we have rejected so many in the past. And trust me, I was able to give the chancellor a list, that if he denied another he would.. Well be deemed unfair by the other senators and in politics having a name that states you won't help the people isn't good" Cheyenne chuckled lightly.

"So you... essentially blackmailed him" Amidala mocked shock towards her.

"I would never. I am a Senator. It's more... Convincing with evidence he doesn't want others to know" She smiled before giving a light giggle, Cheyenne smiled. Entering into another conversation about what it is like to live on Coruscant, Lillian watched the two between the guards and frowned lightly, upset and somewhat jealous that her friend wasn't talking and laughing with her.

"She is quite friendly" A voice came from behind her, Lillian glanced over her shoulder to look at Bull before smiling lightly and nodding, looking back in front of her. "You don't talk a lot do you" A small sigh came from Lillian.

"Not when I don't have anything nice to say" She stated plainly, before closing her eyes briefly, longer than a blink and looked back to him "Sorry... Just not a talkative person who I don't have much to say" He nodded, take one or two longer than normal strides to stand next to her.

"Not much of the clones talk, and if they do. It's normally in the cantina" She smiled lightly but didn't respond back "However usually when I'm with one of my brothers walking down the corridor, they normally respond back" He gave a smirk towards her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry.. I would have thought the clones spoke to each other quite a lot, from what I've seen o-" She stopped her sentence suddenly, realizing what she was going to say but quickly replaces the words "from what I've seen of them I mean" Bull raised his brow at her sudden stop and start before looking back ahead of him, this gave her a chance to take a breath and caught how his was walking. His strides were almost in time with the guards ahead of her, whilst at the moment he had no larger gun, but a smaller one in a holster on his hip, his hands remained behind his back and he stood straight. She glanced at the guards ahead of her, they too stood straight but held their guns close to their chests, she didn't see their heads moving but could imagine that behind their helmets their eyes were darting around looking for anything out of the ordinary. She suddenly felt very small, based on the way she was walking even Amidala and Cheyenne walked with straight backs, she imagined it was contagious. She unfolded her arms and stood up straight, it didn't make her any where near as tall as them, but she didn't feel as inferior anymore.

"Something wrong?" Bull asked seeing her sudden change in stature.

"I was just looking at how everyone was walking, it made me feel small" Bull smiled at her comment looking forward once more.

"I guess that's a good thing" He paused quickly and looked to her as if saying sorry with his eyes "Not that it's good to make you or anyone else feel small... I mean well that is towards the enemy, but allies and friends shouldn't feel small around us of course.. I mean... " He paused and took a breath "I meant, we are trained to impose authority, the fact you feel small made you straighten up. Therefore... Good thing" He finished, throughout his small stumble her grin became wider and wider and at the end she couldn't help but let out a giggle. He smiled at her "At least you are laughing as opposed to frowning" He stated, she nodded still having a smile on her face.

"It is good" Bull glanced to her somewhat confused as they all began leaving the main entrance and walked their way towards some smaller ships. "The fact that you are imposing, it's good training" She nodded, he responded with a nod as well and they fell into a comfortable silence.

The group of them boarded a small shuttle, everyone taking their respective seats. all of which were against the walls as if in an army transporting helicopter, so everyone could face the opposite side. Amidala and her guards either side sat on one side whilst Bull joined Lillian and Cheyenne on the other side. The journey was silent as none of them had much to say to each other, lucky the journey was not a long one and they soon arrived to the accommodation.

While the group left the ship and onto a landing, the girls saw many other ships landing there and a lot of people walking about, they were curious to have their own exploration, to see what the city would show them, but at the same time were worried about getting lost, they didn't know where they were, although they had seen things about it in the shows of their old world, they didn't really know the city like the people that lived there did. The walk wasn't very long from the landing site to where they were going to live from now on, but it was on they changed very quickly. They knew that they weren't going to be placed in a high class area, but what they didn't expect was such a run down area.

"I apologise for any expectations you had, but unfortunately, the only areas we can really give away are those that have been lived in. The newer buildings go to those who earn high wages and as you can imagine, the government can't really afford to pay for someone to live in that kind of accommodation with the money going towards the war effort" The senator Amidala explained to the two girls and they both huddled closer to the clone guards as the area got darker and dank. The buildings got taller blocking the majority of the sun out, it was quiet for the most part, the only real bad thing was the fact it was dark and a little dirty. There wasn't evidence of violence, maybe a little bit of public damage, but they would expect that from a place like this.

"It's okay, this is built like one of the areas we used to live in, the buildings weren't so high and there wasn't so much artificial lighting. okay so there are so differences, but it's quiet for the most part" Cheyenne spoke with a polite smile on her face, she glanced to Lillian to see if she would say anything to add to hers, but Lillian was glancing around, looking up at the tall buildings, intrigued by what they had surrounding them, her eyes were drawn to the lights of the shops on the levels above them, she wondered if it would be difficult to get to them, or if there was some kind of elevator that could just take them up levels. The group walked towards an area in which long narrow catwalks came off of the main path, along one side of it was place tall buildings, divided by blue neon lights, they connected to the main catwalk with their own narrow catwalks, at the end of each a fence that would separate them from the main catwalk. They moved down the rows and rows of buildings when Amidala and her guards stopped walking, they turned towards the girls and motioned down the catwalk.

"This is where you will be staying, it is the 6th house down. We have some things to go through back at the building, we shall be here tomorrow to check how you are doing and to give you some interviews that you could go to in order to give you a job"

"That won't be necessary, we don't plan on staying long" Lillian stated after Amidala had finished her sentence.

"Oh?" Cheyenne quickly moved forward and shook her head.

"No, no that's fine, we want the offers, just in case our plans don't go through" She smiled. Amidala looked between the two girls before nodding and moving away, one of the guards walked towards the girls and handed them a key. Cheyenne took the keys and smiled thank you, before that clone too moved away from them, shortly followed by Bull, the girls were now on there own and a awkward silence fell between them before Cheyenne quickly moved to go down the catwalk.

"Interviews? really?" Lillian's voice came out harshly.

"Not now, can we just get inside and figure out what we are going to do?"

"Fine"

* * *

><p><strong>So this took me about... a year or so to write? Something like that. I can't believe I didn't get enough motivation to finish writing it, it was just a slow chapter, I couldn't really think of what else to write.<strong>


End file.
